What if- A Luke and Lorelai Collection
by Invaine
Summary: A collection of different Luke and Lorelai one shots based on "what if" situations. Prompts welcome. Javajunkie! LL. Gilmore girls.
1. Chapter 1

What if- A Luke and Lorelai collection.

 **One- What if Luke and Lorelai were actually dating (maybe engaged Im unsure at the moment) during season one, when Emily was obsessed with Lorelai being with him? Review please, and if you have any prompts let me know in PM. Now let's get to the story!**

 **Starting from Rory's 16th to Richards heart attack.**

 **Rory's 16th parties**

"My mothers coming." Lorelai said as she walked into the empty diner and towards the diner owner, who happened to be her boyfriend of three years.

"What? When? Now?" Luke said, looking at her. He'd never met her parents, but after what Lorelai had told him about them, he didn't want to.

"It was fine, I was just sat there at dinner, and Rory was talking about how she enjoyed the party they'd thrown her, then all of a sudden, she was inviting her to her party that she was having at home, saying stuff like, 'you'll get to see how we like to party' and 'you can get to know us better'" Lorelai said, mimicking her daughter.

"So your parents are coming to Stars Hallow." Luke said with shock.

"Yeah." Lorelai said with the same amount of shock.

"And they don't know about us." Luke said.

"Nope." Lorelai said to him, and they made eye contact.

"You ready to meet my parents?" Lorelai said, trying to humour the moment.

"Do I have a choice?" Luke laughed, and Lorelai lent over the counter and cupped his face, kissing his lips.

"Not really." Lorelai laughed as they parted, and said a quick goodbye, telling him she'll see him when he gets home.

Luke arrived home and sat next to Lorelai on the couch, and he knew what she was thinking, and it didn't bother him.

"You don't have to tell them you know." Luke told her and she looked at him with a confused expression.

"Tell who what?" Lorelai questioned.

"Your parents." Luke told her, and she rested her head on his chest and entwined their hands.

"Why wouldn't I tell them?" Lorelai asked him.

"You and me both now that this is definitely not the life they wanted for you, they wanted you to marry a Hartford son or whatever they're called." Luke laughed, and Lorelai shook her head with a laugh.

"They don't get a say in who I love, they don't have to like it, but they have no choice. They've not bothered for 16 years, they get no say." Lorelai told him.

"I know you, Lorelai. You want your parents approval more than you can admit to anyone. Why don't we, not say anything to them, we won't hide it, but we won't say anything." Luke told her, and Lorelai understood what he was saying grinned at him with a light laugh.

"Playing games with my parents, I like it." She laughed, and kissed Luke through a smile.

"Get a room." Rory laughed as she walked through.

"Oh my sweet innocent child, you just wait until you get yourself a boyfriend." Lorelai joked, and Rory laughed as she walked into the kitchen.

"Are you telling grandma about this scandal relationship?" Rory joked with her mother.

"Hmm, I'm thinking about a little mind game. It might be fun." Lorelai said to Rory, and Rory shook her head at her mom with a light laugh.

"You're an awful person." Rory told her mom, and Lorelai and Luke laughed.

"I'm an amazing person, and don't you forget it kiddo." Lorelai joked, and Rory laughed before saying goodnight and heading to bed.

"So we're playing games with my parents?" Lorelai grinned cheekily.

"We are." Luke said, and Lorelai kissed him again, before resting her head back on chest and relaxed, telling herself her mother won't ruin this. She wouldn't let her.

Lorelai beamed at Rory as she ran around the room, going person to person, laughing and joking with Lane, and having a good time. Lorelai didn't hear her mom enter the room, so when she appeared next to her, she jumped out of her skin.

"Hey mom, when did you get here?" Lorelai asked, hiding how uncomfortable she was as Emily looked around her house with disapproval.

"Just now." Emily said bluntly, as she continued to look around. Lorelai looked towards the cabinet and saw a picture of her and Luke from last Halloween and quickly stood in front of it and placed it in her hands behind her back.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked, looking at Lorelai suspiciously, and as Lorelai went to reply, Rory noticed the situation and ran over.

"Grandma you came!" Rory said and hugged her grandma, giving her mom a way to get away from the situation and grab all the pictures of her and Luke that were around the house.

After she'd picked them all up, she handed them to Sookie.

"Hide them." Lorelai begged her best friend, and Sookie nodded before running outside and placing them in her car.

"When's Luke getting here?" Sookie asked her.

"8 or something like that." Lorelai replied.

"Are you telling your mom?" Sookie asked.

"Mind games Sookie, it's all about the mind games." Lorelai smiled and Sookie laughed.

"Evil." She called Lorelai.

"Genius." Lorelai corrected, and walked into the living room leaving Sookie to set out the food she'd made.

Around half an hour later, Sookie came running in.

"Okay so don't panic." Sookie said.

"Well that's never a good conversation starter." Lorelai replied.

"We're out of ice." Sookie told her.

"What? How? We had buckets!" Lorelai said.

"I don't know how it happened all I know is that it happened and we need to sort it." Sookie said, and Lorelai pulled some money out of her coat pocket that was behind her.

"I'll go to the shop, keep my mother downstairs." Lorelai said, and Sookie nodded. Just as Lorelai was about to leave, Luke came in with two bags of ice.

"How did you know we needed ice?" Lorelai smiled at him.

"I didn't, I just know there can never be enough ice." Luke said, and Lorelai pulled herself in him and hugged him.

"You're the best." She said and he hugged her back, as they parted, Lorelai turned around and saw her mom, her posture high and her face smug.

"Mom, this is my.." Lorelai said, and looked at Luke before continuing. "Luke. Luke this is my mother." Lorelai said, and Luke held in his laugh as he began to walk.

"I'll go and place these outside before the melt." Luke said.

"Not likely in here." Lorelai muttered to him, and Luke chuckled before walking away from them. Lorelai smiled at her mother who was looking at her with a smug smile, and walked away from her. Emily shook her head and walked in the opposite direction.

In the kitchen, Lorelai looked into the living room and found her mother talking away to Rory and quickly grabbed Luke's face and pulled him a kiss.

"Hey." He laughed when they parted.

"Hi." She said, and kissed him again, when they heard footsteps getting closer, they quickly pulled apart, and Luke found himself opening the fridge and Lorelai rubbed her lips together as she picked up a small pizza roll as Emily walked in.

"What's going on in here?" Emily asked as she sensed the heat.

"Nothing, just getting something to eat." Lorelai said to her mother. "You ready to go and embarrass Rory with stories of her childhood." She gestured to Luke.

"I am." He replied, and they walked out, leaving a very confused Emily in the kitchen, before following them and sitting on the chair in the back. She noticed that they sat together, and that his arm rested peacefully on Lorelai's leg, and that she didn't budge, and that Rory smiled at them like it was an everyday thing? Was her daughter seeing this man?

The scene was causing great upset to Emily. All these people had stories to tell of Rory when she was younger, and she had nothing. She wasn't there. Emily stood up and made her way upstairs, catching Lorelai's attention.

"She's going upstairs." Lorelai said, and then it hit her that she shared a room with Luke, so she quickly ran after her, and found her in her room, looking at the blanket on the bed, thankfully she hadn't noticed that there was an extra wardrobe.

"I made that." Lorelai told her mom.

"From what? It's beautiful." Emily praised her daughter.

"Rory's old baby clothes." Lorelai said.

"I hope you washed them before using them." Emily told Lorelai.

"Shoot. I knew I forgot something." Lorelai joked as she clicked her fingers, and Emily laughed lightly. Lorelai sat on the bed, and shoved Luke's shoes under the bed quickly before looking at her mom, who turned and stared at her.

"Quite a mixture of different people you've assembled yourself down there." Emily told her.

"There great people." Lorelai agreed.

"And this Patricia." Emily said.

"Miss Patty." Lorelai corrected.

"She teaches dance?" Emily asked.

"Among other things, yes." Lorelai nodded, and Emily placed her hands in her pocket as she asked the next question.

"And this man with the ice," Emily said.

"Luke." Lorelai said, much to loving than she was meant to.

"How long have you been close with him?" Emily asked, raising her eyebrows at the word close, and Lorelai chocked on her laugh as she shook her head.

"Awhile, she's really been their for me and Rory. Don't get any ideas." Lorelai laughed, shaking her head as she lied, she felt her face go red.

"Mmhmm." Emily said with a smirk.

"He supplies me with coffee, that's it. We're just close friends. Honestly." Lorelai lied again.

"He seems to like you." Emily told her, and Lorelai looked at her with a funny expression, trying to hide her grin.

"And you're judging this by what?" Lorelai asked.

"By the way he looked at you." Emily told her, and Lorelai shook her head.

"And how does he look at me?" Lorelai questioned.

"Like you were about to give him a lap dance." Emily said, and Lorelai smiled as she laughed.

"Mom he did not look at me like that." Lorelai said through a smile.

"You're pleased." Emily told Lorelai.

"What?!" Lorelai asked, her smile still filling her face.

"You smiled." Emily told her.

"Because you're crazy." Lorelai laughed.

"Whatever you say." Emily said to Lorelai, and looked on the draws, and found a picture of her, Rory and Luke.

"What's this?" Emily asked and held it up.

"That, is a picture of me, Luke and Rory." Lorelai told her simply.

"Yes I know that. But why is it on your dresser?" Emily asked.

"Because, I was looking through old pictures for today to have around the house, I found that, and placed it on the side. I must of forgot to put it up." Lorelai lied, pleased with herself about how well it slipped from her tongue.

"Oh. We're missing the party." Emily said, looking at her daughter one last time before shaking her head with a laugh. Lorelai took a deep breath and followed her mom down the stairs, and as Emily went into the kitchen, Lorelai was quickly turned around by someone grabbing her wrist and walking with her.

"Luke what are you doing?" She laughed as the ended up outside.

"Your dad just asked me one hundred and one questions. Such as, where did we meet? How long have we been friends? Are we anything more than friends? Do I want to be?" Luke said, mimicking the questions Richard asked him.

"My mom was the same, she found this. I think I pulled it off very well." Lorelai said, and handed Luke the picture.

"I remember this, Rory forced us to get in a picture for her school whatever is was." Luke laughed.

"I think it was her history not last year but the year before. Wow, she looks so young." Lorelai said as she really looked at the picture.

"I hate to break up the moment but the cakes ready." Sookie said as she came outside.

"Be right in." Lorelai said, and Sookie nodded and walked back inside. Luke stole a kiss from Lorelai before they walked back inside, the way they walked in so comfortably as they let go of each other's hands catching her parents attention.

"Lorelai were leaving. We will see you on Friday." Emily said to Lorelai as the party began to die down a bit.

"Okay, let me walk you out." Lorelai said, beginning to get up.

"No it's fine, you stay here with your.. friends." Putting emphasis on the word 'friends' as she looked at Luke, who looked back at her with a confused expression.

"Okay, well, we'll see on you Friday. Drive safe." Lorelai said, and her mother left. Lorelai watched as the car drove away, and quickly stood up and sat on Luke's knee as everyone in the room was either very drunk, or on the verge of being very drunk.

"We make a good team." Lorelai whispered to him.

"That we do." He smiled at her, and they high fived and watched Rory as she spoke with a large smile to Lane.

 **Rory's dance**

Lorelai and Rory walked in after Friday night dinner, and Luke was just walking down the stairs when they came in.

"I just don't understand why she needs to be everywhere all the time." Lorelai said.

"Who's this?" Luke asked, and Lorelai looked at him with the 'who do you think look'

"What did Emily do?" Luke laughed.

"She's coming to see me before the dance. I don't see why it's a problem." Rory told her mom.

"Because, this life that we have, she knows nothing. When she comes how do I explain that Luke is sat on the couch at 9 o'clock at night. I mean I'm all for playing games I like the game." Lorelai faked a cry at the end of the sentence.

"Just say, he's a really close friend, I told him to come round and see me off." Rory said, and Lorelai looked at Rory.

"Okay. But if she doesn't leave I hold no promises on my actions after you leave." Lorelai shouted as Rory began to walk away.

"It will be fine. Her face will make it all worth it." Luke laughed, and Lorelai hugged him, resting the side of her face on his chest.

"We going to the diner for food?" Lorelai asked him.

"Haven't you just ate?" Luke laughed.

"I'm hungry." Lorelai laughed, and Luke agreed, and the three walked to the dinner.

The next night, Luke and Lorelai sat on the couch as they waited for Rory to come out after she placed her shoes on.

"How do I look?" Rory asked, doing a twirl.

"You look amazing." Lorelai beamed.

"Tell Dean I said to watch his hands." Luke joked and Rory laughed.

"When's grandma coming?" Rory asked, and just as the words left her mouth, there was a knock at the door.

"That will be her." Rory said and went to get the door.

"Good luck." Lorelai said, giving Luke a quick kiss before he pulled himself off the couch.

"Hey mom." Lorelai said, and Emily was about to greet her back when she saw Luke coming out of the kitchen.

"Luke, what are you doing here at this time?" Emily asked, surprised to see him.

"I told him to come, he's really been there for us, and it's a special thing. My first dance." Rory covered well.

"Alright." Emily nodded, and the room went silent and Lorelai turned to Luke to hide her silent laugh, and he looked down to hide his chuckle.

"What's happening?" Emily asked, confused as to why they were looking away.

"Best friends being best friends. Come, I'll show you my room." Rory said, and Emily nodded walking ahead of her.

"Pull yourselves together." Rory said, jokingly hitting Luke on the side of his arm and followed Emily into her room.

"What if she ends up staying, waiting for Rory to come back? Where do you sleep?" Lorelai laughed, and Luke placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I'll spend the night in the apartment. I'll be back in the morning." Luke told her.

"That's not fair." She told him, and he shook his head.

"The mind games remember." Luke laughed, and Lorelai smiled to him, and they separated as Rory ran out of the room as Dean beeped his car.

"Have fun!" Lorelai told her daughter, and Rory smiled.

"I will. Bye Grandma. Bye you two. Behave yourself." Rory said, and pointed towards Luke and Lorelai, and Rory left. Waving from the car as Lorelai shut the door.

"Well, I should get going." Luke said, and Lorelai looked at him with sad eyes.

"Why don't you stay? I'm sure I have some beers in." Lorelai told him, and when Emily looked towards Luke, Lorelai winked at him. They were messing with Emily.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer. Mom? You staying or heading back?" Lorelai asked Emily as she made her way to the kitchen.

"I'll stay and wait for Rory to get back." Emily said, and sat on the chair behind the sofa, and watched with a smug smile as Luke and Lorelai interacted with each other, thinking that if they weren't a couple, that they sure acted like one. And Emily began to question her mind when she found it rather cute.

Emily didn't remember falling asleep, but when she woke up, she looked towards the sofa and found Lorelai lay in Luke's arms as they both slept. She smiled, and looked at the time. 5am. Emily yawned, and headed to Rory's room to see if she got in ok. She opened the door, and looked in, and her heart fell as her bed was empty. Emily quickly ran back into the living room.

"Lorelai! Lorelai!" Emily shouted, and Lorelai's eyes opened slowly, her movements waking Luke as she began to sit up.

"Rory's not here!" Emily screamed, and they both jolted up, banging heads as they did.

"What do you mean Rory's not home? What time is it?" Lorelai asks as she got off the couch and ran into Rory's room holding her head and found it untouched.

"It's five in the morning! Where is she?!" Emily shouted.

"Mom! Shut up for a minute!" Lorelai said and worry filled her entire being.

"Oh my god Luke where is she?!" Lorelai asked Luke as he came running down the stairs.

"She's not up there. Did she say anything about staying at Lanes? Did she leave a note?" Luke asked as the three of them paced the house. When the phone rang they all froze, Lorelai ran to the phone.

"Rory?"

"What?"

"Is she okay?"

"Okay thank you Miss Patty."

Lorelai put the phone down and took a deep breath.

"Where is she?" Luke asked, and Lorelai turned to face him.

"She was at Miss Patty's, her and Dean fell asleep in her dance studio." Lorelai said.

"She was with that boy? Alone? And they fell asleep? Do you not teach that girl anything? I don't want her to be you, Lorelai!" Emily shouted.

"Nice one mom." Lorelai said, and walked into the kitchen.

"You've made the mistake Lorelai! She has the chance to do something great with her life, just like you did. She has the grades, just like you did. But you threw it away, don't let her make the same mistake!" Emily shouted.

"Mom! Okay! I get it! I was a great disappointment. Yeah, I made a mistake, but if I didn't I wouldn't have Rory. I wouldn't take it back for anything!" Lorelai shouted back.

"How can you allow her to sleep with a boy at this age?" Emily asked her, appalled.

"I don't know if she did, mom! Because she's not here! I want you to leave!" Lorelai shouted.

"I'm not going anywhere." Emily said, but Luke walked to Emily.

"I think you should leave." Luke said, and Emily looked at him with disgust before walking out. Rory came walking into the kitchen.

"Mom-" Rory began, but Lorelai cut her off.

"What were you thinking? Staying out all night? Are you insane?!" Lorelai shouted, and Luke stepped back and let Lorelai talk to her daughter.

"I'm sorry! It was an accident!" Rory defended.

"You're talking to the queen of staying out all night! I basically made the concept!" Lorelai yelled.

"Nothing happened!" Rory shouted.

"Do you know what's it's like to wake up with my mother here and find out that you never came home?!" Lorelai shouted.

"So all this is about Grandma being here?" Rory asked.

"No! This is about the feeling of absolute dread when your kid isn't isn't in her bed in the morning!" Lorelai yelled.

"Sorry!" Rory said again.

"And then it's a different kind of terror when you find out she spent the night with some guy!" Lorelai shouted.

"I didn't spend the night with him we fell asleep!" Rory said yet again, annoyed that her mother didn't believe her.

"That's it. You're going on the pill. You're not getting pregnant." Lorelai said as she walked away from Rory.

"I'm not sleeping with Dean!" Rory yelled.

"Damn it!" Lorelai shouted.

"What happened to all that stuff you said to grandma? What happened to you trusting me? Where did all that go?" Rory yelled back.

"Well I think it's back there on pattys yoga mat." Lorelai shouted.

"This is crap! You know I didn't do anything. You know this was an accident. You're just upset that I screwed up and that I did it in front of grandma and she nailed you for it. Well I'm sorry you got shouted at, and I'm sorry I screwed up but I didn't do anything. And you know it!" Rory shouted, and marched into her room and shut the door. Lorelai put her face in her hands and before she knew it she was in Luke's arms, her face in his shoulders as she took deep breaths.

"She's a good kid, you know that she wouldn't do something so rash." Luke told Lorelai, and she nodded.

"I know." Lorelai said, and they made their way to bed, the last hour catching up to them.

 **Forgiveness and stuff**

"Mom I told you, the snow is really bad and I can't get there this week." Lorelai said to her mother on the phone as she rolled her eyes to Luke as he laughed slightly at her passing her a coffee, she mimed 'thanks' to Luke as her mother spoke on the other end, and stood up from her kitchen chair.

"Is Rory still coming?" Emily asked.

"Yes mom, she'll be there after school." Lorelai said, and sat next to Luke on the couch, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Okay, well we will see you next week then?" Emily asked, and Lorelai went to reply when Luke began kissing her neck to distract her from her mother, Lorelai laughed quietly hoping her mom didn't notice as he kissed her neck playfully, moving away from him as she knew what he was doing, trying to give her mother something to think about.

"Yes mom." Lorelai said as she stood up, pointing her finger at Luke with a smile. Luke stood up and she grabbed his arm, moving them side to side to stop him from distracting her.

"Lorelai? What's going on?" Emily said as she could hear laughing in the background.

"Nothing mom." Lorelai said, and then laughed as Luke managed to steal a kiss from her. "Stop." She laughed to Luke, and placed the phone back on her ear.

"Lorelai who are you with?" Emily asked her.

"Mom I have to go." Lorelai said, and Luke held her sides, pulling her towards him.

"Why? Who are you with? What's going on?" Her mother questioned. Luke smiled at her and her knees became weak as his smile did things to her and he knew it.

"Mom really, I have to go." Lorelai laughed as Luke stole another kiss.

"Lorelai!" Emily said down the phone, and before Lorelai hung up Emily heard Lorelai laugh and a mans voice, and the line went dead. Who was her daughter with?

Lorelai was sat in the diner, admiring Luke has he made her some festive waffles as she was missing Friday night dinner and they were having Christmas desert.

"Thank you." She smiled at him, and stole a kiss.

"You're welcome." He smiled, and went to collect the bill from the table across the room, Luke came back as Lorelai was about to answer.

"The rule still applies." Luke told her, and pointed to the 'no phone sign.'

"Please, because you love me." She said to him with puppy eyes.

"Nope." Luke told her with a teasing grin, and the phone stopped ringing.

"Great now I have to wait for voicemail." Lorelai said, and when the voicemail came through, she lifted it to ear as Luke began to deal with Taylor.

"What?" Lorelai said to herself, and caught Luke's attention as Taylor spoke down his ear.

"Oh my god." Lorelai said, and stood up.

"What?" Luke said, ignoring Taylor.

"My dad, he's in the hospital. He collapsed or something. I have to go to the hospital. I need a cab, what's the number? 07 cab? What is it?" Lorelai said as she began to blab on with herself with worry.

"Lorelai I'll take you, get your coat on." Luke told her, and Lorelai nodded as Luke kicked everyone out the diner.

"Luke I-" Lorelai said, but nothing else came out.

"I know, come on." Luke said, and grabbed Lorelai's extended hand as went into the car.

Once they arrived at the hospital, Emily looked at her with shock at the fact she was Luke.

"Where is he? Is he ok?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know because no one will tell me anything!" Emily shouted and looked towards Luke.

"Why are you here?" Emily asked him curiously.

"I was at his diner when I got Rory's call, he gave me lift. Where's dad?" Lorelai changed the subject as she fretted with worry.

"Mom!" Rory said and ran into her moms arms.

"Hey, what happened?" Lorelai asked as Emily went back to yelling at the nurse.

"He started to say he was getting really hot, and then he just collapsed!" Rory said to her mom and Lorelai took a deep breath as she sat down.

"You can see him now." A nurse said.

"It's about time." Emily said and walked into the room, Rory followed and Lorelai stood outside the door, but didn't go in, instead she walked behind the wall next to the room and took deep breathes.

"You okay?" Luke asked.

"No." Lorelai said, holding in her tears.

"Why don't you go and see him?" Luke asked her as he stood in front of her.

"And say what? Me and my dad, it's different than what you and your dad had. If I go in there it's going to be horrible. I came, he's okay, can we go?" Lorelai asked Luke as tears fell down her face.

"You'll feel better if you see him. He's okay, it won't be horrible." Luke said, and Lorelai placed her head on his chest and she cried, he held her tight and she began to relax, they didn't see Emily smiling at how Luke was there for her.

After Lorelai walked out her dads room, she smiled to Luke as looked up, careful not to wake Rory who was asleep, her head on his shoulder.

"You ready to go?" Luke asked her, and she sat next to him.

"I think I'm going to stay, I'll be home later, my moms leaving in an hour, I'll hop in the car." Lorelai said.

"You sure?" Luke asked, and Rory began to wake up.

"Has something else happened?" Rory asked as she woke up.

"No, you're going to go home, I'll be home in an hour." Lorelai said.

"I want to stay." Rory said.

"You're falling asleep. I'll be home soon and we'll come back tomorrow." Lorelai said, and the three of them stood up, not noticing Emily watching them.

"I'll be home soon." Lorelai said, and kissed Luke, and Rory nudged her mom as she made eye contact with Emily who smiled smugly at them. Luke laughed and him and Rory headed to the car laughing, and Lorelai walked to her mom.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Emily asked, and Lorelai laughed as she looked at her, shrugging her shoulders.

"You never asked." She replied simply, and Emily laughed slightly as she saw how happy her daughter was, and went to tell Richard all about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part one:**

Requested by Hannah/. "Please please do a what if Luke and Lorelai were an affair"

Lorelai sat on her bed and stared at her wedding ring, yet all she could think about was how she was married to the wrong man. Her and Christopher had a good relationship. sure, she didn't exactly want to marry him at 17, but she did it for her little girl. Lorelai loved Christopher. She's loved him since she was 16, unconditionally. But then they moved to Stars Hallow, and she met Luke, and now Christopher was the object keeping her and Luke from being together. Now here she was, 32, and in love with the man she's married to, but also in love with the diner owner. She didn't know what was keeping her from being with Luke, from divorcing Christopher and having the life she wanted, but all she knew was that Rory was happy. Rory had the perfect family life, or so she thought anyway. Lorelai knew Rory would be okay if she had Christopher got a divorce, but there was always a small part of her that always pushed past and made her stay. She couldn't live with herself if Rory hated her because she cheated on her dad, or is cheating on her dad. Christopher was a great guy, he just wasn't a great guy for her. Yet she loved him and she couldn't leave, she wanted to leave, she wanted to be with Luke more than anything, but something always made her stay. Lorelai tried to think how she ended up having an affair with Luke, then it hit her. Christopher was never here, always working late or working away, then she met Luke, he made her feel special and important.

So here she was, sat on the bed she shares with Christopher, looking at the ring that she knew deep down shouldn't be there. The front door slammed shut, pulling Lorelai from her thoughts.

"Mom? You home?" Rory shouted and Lorelai stood up and went downstairs.

"Hey doll, how was school?" Lorelai asked cheerfully as she came entered the kitchen where Rory was taking of her Chilton blazer and placed it into her room.

"Hard. What times dad back from work?" Rory asked as she walked out her room and into the kitchen.

"Don't know, I'm heading out tonight. You'll be okay for awhile before you dad gets here?" Lorelai asked, sipping her coffee.

"You've been going out a lot lately. Where do you go?" Rory asked her.

"Oh you know, around." Lorelai said and winked at Rory.

"Seriously, where do you go?" Rory laughed.

"I'm doing the night shift at the inn, nothing exciting." Lorelai lied.

"Why didn't you just say that. You and your need to be suspicious." Rory laughed as she shook her head.

"Well you know me and my needs." Lorelai joked.

"What time you going?" Rory asked, grabbing her study note book.

"Six, I'll be back late so don't wait up like you did last time, your father wasn't happy about that." Lorelai told her in a mocking manner.

"Well you know dad and his sleeping pattern." Rory told her and Lorelai nodded with a laugh.

"The man could sleep through world war three I'm sure." Lorelai said and Rory laughed.

"It's half five you know, you're going to be late." Rory told her mom and Lorelai looked at the clock.

"Crap, Michel will actually kill me this time." Lorelai lied as she acted worried about the time, knowing full well Luke's was across the road and wasn't expecting her till six.

Once she was ready, Lorelai walked back down the stairs to find Christopher in the kitchen.

"So you're working tonight?" Christopher asked her, an attitude on the edge of it.

"Yeah, Michel wants the night off." Lorelai said to him, confused about his tone.

"Right." Christopher laughed sarcastically, and walked off.

"What was that about?" Rory asked her mom.

"Who knows,he's probably had a bad day." Lorelai said, and Rory nodded, and went back to her notes.

Lorelai walked out of the kitchen, and towards them door.

"I'll be back late, don't wait up." Lorelai told Christopher, and he looked to her and followed her towards the door.

"Sorry about before, I'm just tired." Christopher said and looked to him.

"It's fine, why don't you get to bed, I'll be home later." Lorelai said, and Christopher placed a kiss on her lips, and when they parted, Lorelai smiled.

"Bye." She said, and walked out the house and into her jeep. She drove off, and parked the car behind the diner, knowing no one would go back there, and see her car.

She walked towards the diner, and quickly walked in looking around to make sure no one saw her, and locked the door behind her, and up to the apartment. She knocked on, and when the door opened, she was pulled in and into a kiss.

"Hello to you too." Lorelai laughed, and kissed him again, she kicked the door shut, leaning against it as she kissed Luke. His lips moved to her neck, and she tilted her head to the side as a silent moan of pleasure left her mouth. She lifted his face back to hers, and kissed him again, her tongue begging for entrance, which he was soon to accept. He pulled her into him, and her arms went behind his neck, and his hands went on her waist. Their lips parted, and they smiled.

"Now, we could go and eat, or, we could continue." Luke smirked at her.

"Food is for the weak." Lorelai said, and kissed him again, Lorelai began to remove his flannel as his hands went to her hair, running them through it. Their lips parted as Luke lifted up her top, dropping it to the floor as they made their way to his bed. Luke removed her bra before they collapsed onto the bed, their lips connected once more as Lorelai removed his belt. Before either of them knew, they were naked, Lorelai looked up at Luke as their lips parted, and she smiled at him, his lips then hit hers again, and he slowly entered her, encouraged by her moans of pleasure.

Lorelai placed her head on Luke's bare chest, taking a deep breath as she closed her eyes. Luke played with Lorelais hair as he gently rubbed his hand over the top of her head. They took in the moment. Enjoying the peace. They both felt guilty about it, because she was married, and he knew she was married, but the guilt was never enough. They were in love. Lorelai began to fall asleep, and as Luke felt her relax on his chest, he closed his eyes, and sleep soon came to him.

Lorelai woke up slowly, and then with a stat, sitting up quickly, waking up as she looked at the clock.

"No, no no." Lorelai said as she stood up.

"What?" Luke asked her, confused and tired.

"It's 5am!" Lorelai shouted, and Luke quickly got out of bed and helped her find her clothes, knowing that Rory would be getting worried about her mother. Chris probably wouldn't of noticed, they both knew that. Once she was dressed she ran her fingers through her hair, and picked up her noticing she had three missed calls from Rory. Lorelai took a deep breath as she sorted out her hair as it was a mess.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Luke asked, walking behind her.

"Definitely, we have a date don't we?" Lorelai said with a smile as he hugged her from behind. Lorelai turned around and kissed him, slowly and passionately.

"I really need to go." Lorelai whispered as they parted.

"I know." Luke said in the same tone, Lorelai kissed him again, and walked out before she caved in and ended up back in bed. Lorelai ran out the back and into her jeep, taking a deep breath and a look in the mirror before driving home.

When she opened the door, she found Rory sat on the couch wrapped in a blanket, reading a book.

"Mom?" Rory called, as the door shut.

"Hey, doll. I told you not to wait up." Lorelai said, as if it wasn't that late.

"It's 5am, mom. You're normally home around two! Where have you been?" Rory asked her mother, standing up.

"I was at work, it's a 24 hour inn, babe. I took the double shift, I told you that." Lorelai said, acting normal.

"No, you didn't." Christopher said as he came down the stairs.

"Didn't what?" Lorelai asked as she turned around.

"Take the double shift." Rory answered.

"What's this? A tag team?" Lorelai laughed.

"I rang the inn mom, you're not in work until eleven tomorrow." Rory told her, and Lorelai tried to speak, but no words left her mouth.

"Where were you?" Christopher asked, Lorelai racked her brain for something to say, anything to say.

"Who is it?" Christopher asked and Lorelai looked up at him, wide eyed.

"What?" Lorelai asked him.

"Rory, go to bed." Christopher said, and Rory shook her head.

"No." Rory replied.

"Rory, now." Lorelai told her, and Rory walked into her room, and sat behind her door and listened to her parents argue.

"Who is it?" Christopher asked again.

"You're being ridiculous." Lorelai laughed as she walked into the kitchen and placed her bag down.

"Am I? You come in at five in the morning, tell us you've been doing a double shift, but when we rang, you aren't working until eleven the next day!" Christopher shouted.

"Stop shouting." Lorelai said, guesting to Rory's room that was just next to them.

"Come on." Christopher said as he grabbed Lorelais wrist and pulled her, his hold tight.

"Ouch, Chris! You're hurting me! Let me go!" Christopher said as he dragged her up the stairs. Once they were in their room, Chris let her go.

"Now, tell me where you were!" Christopher yelled. Lorelai had nothing to say, she had no words.

"Who is it, Lorelai!" Christopher shouted, loud enough to make even Rory flinch from downstairs.

"No one!" Lorelai lied as she shouted.

"You're a liar. You don't stay out till five in the morning walking around do you?!" Christopher shouted.

"Christopher, what's got into you? Do you see me yelling at you when you stroll in at god knows what time?!" Lorelai yelled back.

"No, because I am actually at work! Unlike you." Chris spoke back.

"Are you?" Lorelai asked him, turning the conversation, hoping he'd drop it.

"What's the supposed to mean?" Christopher asked.

"I mean, you're having a filed day accusing me of cheating, sounds a lot like a guilty conscience to me." Lorelai said to him, and he laughed.

"You must be kidding me right now." He said, shaking his head.

"What? So you can shout at me, and accuse me of being a whore, but I can't do the same?!" Lorelai yelled back, loosing her temper.

"I wouldn't cheat on you, Lorelai." Christopher said, and Lorelai laughed.

"I think I re call finding out you slept with my best friend did I not?" Lorelai yelled, and down stairs, Rory's eyes widened.

"That was ages ago! We weren't even together." Chris said.

"We broke up on the night, you slept with my best friend the next morning, and then we got back together because I was pregnant." Lorelai said.

"So we're only together because of Rory?" Christopher said.

"What? No! That's not what I meant!" Lorelai yelled.

"Whatever, this is getting off topic. Where have you been?" Christopher asked.

"I can't tell you." Lorelai said quietly.

"Why's that?" Christopher asked her.

"Because it's not my place, I was with Sookie, something happened and then we fell asleep. But I can't tell you what." Lorelai lied, and she relaxed as Christopher did.

"Why didn't you just say that?" Christopher asked her.

"Because, it's not my place. Now can we drop it?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry for accusing you of cheating." Christopher said, and she nodded.

"I'm going to shower, when do you head to work?" Lorelai asked him as she walked out the room.

"Seven, so I'm going to head back to bed." Christopher said, and Lorelai nodded, and walked into the bathroom and showered away her night with Luke, taking a deep breath.

After work, Lorelai headed to the diner, needing to tell Luke they need to be more careful. She opened the door and headed to the counter.

"Can we talk?" She asked him, and he noticed the hurry in her facial expression.

"Yeah, go up. I'll be there in ten." Luke told her, and Lorelai nodded and headed the up the stairs. To his word, Luke was up in ten minutes.

"Is everything okay?" Luke asked her.

"Well I got home at five in the morning, so as you can imagine it didn't go down that well." Lorelai told him.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Chris just got really suspicious, asking all these questions. He asked me where I was and I honestly had nothing to say. I ended up telling him I was with Sookie, but Luke, we need to be more careful. I can't leave him, but I can't leave you either." Lorelai said, and looked him in the eye.

"Why can't you leave him?" Luke asked her.

"Because he's my husband? He's the father of my child? And Rory, who would be there for her? Because she'd hate me." Lorelai said.

"So what, we just sneak around for the rest of our lives. Lorelai, I want you, but I won't do this forever." Luke told her.

"I'm not saying that, Luke. I know we can't sneak around forever, I just-, Rory needs her father, Luke." Lorelai said.

"And you leaving him would make him disappear would it?" Luke questioned.

"I don't know! Listen, I love you, Luke. You know that, but I also love him. It's complicated. I need time." Lorelai said, grabbing his hands.

"I don't know how much more time I can give you." Luke told her truthfully.

"We will be together Luke, I just- I need time to figure everything out." Lorelai said.

"No, you need time to figure out what you want. Just, find out soon. I'm not waiting forever." Luke told her, and pressed a kiss into her forehead before walking away and back into the diner. Lorelai sat on the chair, and rested her head in her hands, when her phone rang, she took a deep breath and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Sookie, I understand I was your alibi for you and Luke last night." Sookie said, and Lorelai took a deep breath.

"I'm so sorry, I was supposed to speak to you at the inn later." Lorelai said.

"It's fine, I've got your back, Lorelai. I know you're figuring everything out. Just, let me know first okay?" Sookie laughed.

"I will, I'll see you later." Lorelai said, and ended the call. Lorelai stood up and walked out the back door, leaving Luke a note asking him to ring her about their date tonight, and headed back into the town square and to work.

Lorelai was just about to head home when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, you left a note." Luke said.

"I did." Lorelai replied with a smile.

"I'm taking you to this restaurant in Hartford. Be here by seven. Dress nice." Luke told her, and she smiled brightly.

"Okay, I'll see you then." Lorelai said, and put the phone down. Lorelai sat smiling to herself when Sookie brought her out the thoughts.

"What's got you all smiley?" Sookie asked, and Lorelai shrugged her shoulders.

"Let me guess, wear a baseball cap, runs a diner? Sookie laughed.

"Might be." Lorelai said, and Sookie laughed.

"You need to be careful, you're falling in love with him, Lorelai, and you're married." Sookie said, and Lorelai looked down.

"Oh my god. You're already in love with him! What about Christopher?" Sookie asked.

"I know! I just, I don't know. I love Christopher, I do! I just, I love Luke, but it's different. When I'm not with him I want to be, when I'm not talking to him I'm thinking about him, it's just all messed up." Lorelai said.

"And Christopher, how do you feel about him?" Sookie asked.

"I love him, he's the father of my child, he's my husband, it's just- he's never around, and when he is around we're either arguing or ignoring everything that's wrong with our marriage." Lorelai confessed.

"You need a therapist." Sookie said, honestly.

"What?" Lorelai laughed.

"It will help you, it will make you realise who you love. Here, I have a number for one." Sookie said, and passed her a card.

"How do you have this?" Lorelai laughed.

"I went to a movie the other night, and got talking to some woman about her job, and she gave me her card. You need this Lorelai. Give her a call." Sookie said, and walked back into the kitchen, leaving Lorelai to look at the card.

At seven, Lorelai walked through the back door of the diner, and into Luke's apartment.

"Hey." He said to her, and she walked over to him.

"We ok?" Lorelai asked him.

"We're fine." He told her, and kissed her.

"I got you something." He told her, and she smiled.

"I love presents." Lorelai clapped.

"I was walking around town before, and I saw this, and I thought about you." Luke said, and shown her a necklace, that had a small crystal around the middle.

"Oh my god it's beautiful." Lorelai said as she began to tear up. Lorelai turned around so Luke could place the necklace on her, and when Luke moved her hair back to where it was, Lorelai turned to face him and kissed him again as a thank you. Lorelai soon found herself lay down on the table on the kitchen, and the top of her two piece on the floor, Lorelai placed her hands on Luke's face as they kissed, and as she began removing his top, there was a knock at the door, causing them both to turn.

"Luke, it's Jess I know you're in there. Open up!" Jess shouted from the other side of the door. Lorelai quickly got of the table and held in her laugh as Luke quickly rushed to find flannel, Lorelai hid in the bathroom and started putting her top on, and listened to the men's conversation.

"What's brought you here?" Luke asked him.

"I need to ask you something." Jess said to him.

"Go on." Luke said to him with a nod.

"Is TJ a good guy? I mean, mom doesn't have the best streak for good guys, and I want to make sure she's ok." Jess asked Luke.

"He's a good guy Jess, he's a bit weird, but he's a good guy. He loves your mother." Luke told Jess.

"So I don't need to move back here and kick his ass?" Jess joked.

"No, she's good." Luke laughed.

"Okay, good. Well, I'm going to go and see here, I'll see you around?" Jess said, and Luke nodded, and when Lorelai heard the door shut, she came out the bathroom with a laugh.

"Well, that was fun." Lorelai said.

"We should go, you ready?" Luke laughed.

"Yeah." Lorelai said, and the two walked out the back door and into Luke's truck. As they drove into town, Lorelai looked closely at a car they were passing, and then completely freaked out.

"Oh my god. Hide me." Lorelai yelled, and covered her face with Luke's jacket that was on the back seat.

"What are you doing?" Luke laughed, and when he looked at the car they were passing he saw that it was Chris' car, Lorelai was laughing under his jacket as Luke shook his head.

"Right, you can remove the jacket now." Luke laughed.

"Now my hairs ruined." She said as she looked in the mirror, fixing it, and Luke laughed again, drove to the restaurant.

Once they were seated, Lorelai picked up the menu and looked through it.

"Can I get you guys any drinks?" A waiter said.

"I'll have a white wine." Lorelai smiled.

"A beer, thanks." Luke nodded, and the waiter nodded with a smile and walked off.

"Did I say thank you for the necklace?" Lorelai asked as she looked at him with complete love in her eyes.

"You did." Luke nodded, and caught her eye and smiled.

"I love it." Lorelai told him.

"I'm glad." Luke replied, and the waiter soon came over with their drinks, and the two enjoyed their evening, knowing they could act like a couple as much as they wanted, and no one would know the secrets that they hid behind their loving smiles.

Lorelai was on Luke's apartment changing into some jeans and a black top that she had here before she headed home. Lorelai placed a kiss on Luke's lips, and as the kiss heated, Lorelai's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom, where are you?" Rory asked.

"I'm just on my way, is your dad home or do you need me to go to Luke's and get some tea?" Lorelai asked, and held in her laugh as Luke shook his head at her.

"No, dad's home. I'll see you soon." Rory said, and the phone went dead.

"Bye then." Lorelai laughed as she put the phone in her bag.

"I have to go, but I'll be back tomorrow after Friday Night Dinner, but if you don't see me, it went well, and I decided to spend the rest of my live in my parents house." Lorelai joked, and kissed Luke again.

"I'll see you later." Luke said to her, and Lorelai looked at him, before kissing him again. Once they parted, Lorelai looked into his eyes and smiled brightly.

"I love you." Lorelai said, and Luke smiled at her.

"I love you, too." Luke said, and Lorelai kissed him again, this time more deeper.

"I have to go." Lorelai said, and moved away from Luke.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said, and she looked behind her and nodded to him, before shutting the door and headed to her car.

When home, she opened the door, and found that the house was empty, she collapsed onto the couch and placed a hand on her necklace that was around her neck and smiled to herself. Her attention turned towards the door when it opened.

"Hey mom, we went to get some tea from Luke's." Rory said as she walked in with Chris.

"I told you I would do that." Lorelai laughed.

"Yeah well, we were already on our way there." Christopher said, and placed a kiss on Lorelai's lips as a greeting. Wrong. It's all wrong. But it's right. Lorelai thought to herself when her lips touched his.

"Here's you." Chris said and handed Lorelai her usual.

"Thanks." Lorelai said, and took it, and even though she'd are not long ago, she ate it.

Around midnight, Lorelai was getting ready for bed when Chris noticed her necklace.

"That's nice, when did you get it?" Chris said, and Lorelai looked down at her necklace and held in her beaming smile.

"I saw it before when I was on my way to work. I liked it and I bought it. Isn't it a beaut." Lorelai said, and Chris nodded.

"It is." He said, and they got into bed, Lorelai turned and faced Christopher and he faced her. Lorelai knew something was bothering him.

"What's wrong?" She asked him, and he ran a hand up her arm. It doesn't feel the same. Lorelai thought to herself, but she didn't flinch or move from his touch, she relaxed into it.

"Just work, there's a promotion going on, it's just a lot of stress." Chris said, but Lorelai knew there was more.

"And the rest." Lorelai laughed.

"Well, whoever gets the promotion has to work in the offices in London." Chris said, and Lorelai'a heart fell.

"London?" She asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

"How long?" Lorelai asked him.

"A year, year and a half at most." Chris said, and Lorelai nodded.

"And you want it?" Lorelai asked him.

"It's a lot of money Lor." Chris said with a nod.

"When do you find out?" Lorelai asked him.

"The person gets called into a meeting, could be tomorrow, could be next month. That's why it's stressful." Chris laughed, and Lorelai laughed the best she could. Chris pulled Lorelai into him slightly as he moved around, and Lorelai lay in his arms, and all she could think about was how much she didn't want to leave Luke for a year, but how much she didn't want Chris to go alone. The worry sent her into a light and unpleasant sleep.

One month later, Lorelai lay in Luke's arms in the mid afternoon after getting it off work. She fiddled with her necklace as they took in the peace. Lorelai still hadn't told him about the promotion Chris could get, she didn't want to worry him, or upset him, until she definitely needed to.

"What's bothering you?" Luke asked her, and Lorelai looked at him.

"Nothing, just thinking." She said with a fake smile.

"You're lying." He told her.

"Honestly, I'm just thinking." Lorelai told him.

"Then what are you thinking about?" Luke laughed.

"Just about us, and Chris." Lorelai said, and turned away from Luke when he nodded, and she moved more comfortably into his arms. He kissed the top of her head, and moved his hands down her bare arm. Lorelai was just about to fall asleep when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Lor, its Chris. I need to speak to you, are you finished at work?" He asked Lorelai with worry.

"Is everything ok?" Lorelai said, sitting up.

"I need to talk to you, get home when you can." Chris said and the phone went dead.

"I need to go." Lorelai said with worry in her voice as she picked up her clothes and began to get ready.

"Is everything ok?" He asked her.

"I don't know. I'll see you later." Lorelai said, and placed a quick kiss on his lips and ran out the back door of his apartment, leaving a confused Luke to watch her run to her car.

"Chris?" Lorelai said as she walked into the house.

"Is everything ok?" Lorelai asked him when he came in front of her.

"I got the promotion." Chris said with a large smile, and Lorelai's heart fell to the floor, as she faked a smile with a slight laugh.

"Congratulations!" She said, and hugged him, he picked her up and span her around, earning a playful laugh from Lorelai. Christopher kissed Lorelai and held her face with her hands as they parted.

"How do you feel about a year in London?" Christopher asked her.

"I'd love it, but I have work, and Rory has school. We can't just drop everything and leave for a year." Lorelai told him as she held his hands that were on her face.

"Rory's a smart kid, I'm sure she could catch up, she could take work with us. The inn can hold your place, Mia loves you! Lorelai, this is a once in a life time thing, you have to come." Chris pleaded.

"You get Rory to go, and you get me." Lorelai told him, and Chris kissed her again and then left for work again. Lorelai walked to the couch and sat down, the situation hitting her. She was leaving, for a year, Lorelai'a hand went to her necklace, and tears glassed over her eyes and then fell. Lorelai wiped them away when she heard the door open, and Rory ran in.

"Has dad told you? We're going to London!" Rory said with a huge happy smile.

"Yeah. We are." Lorelai said with her best fake smile, and Rory ran and hugged her with an excited squeal, and Lorelai did all she could not to breakdown.

"I have to go and call Sookie, I'll be back in a minute." Lorelai said, and headed upstairs.

Lorelai pulled the card out of her coat pocket and dialled it.

"Hello, is this Bethany Smith?" Lorelai asked.

"This is she, can I help you?" The woman said.

"Yeah, I'd like to book a session." Lorelai said, and sat down on the bed and took a deep breath.

The next day, Lorelai headed to therapy, she needed to get to the truth on her emotions. Should she stay with Luke? Should she go with Chris? She needed to know, and dealing with all her feelings would tell her.

Lorelai walked in and waited for her name to be called, the office was different than she imagined, there was a doctors office, a therapy office and others.

"Lorelai Gilmore" she heard, and she stood up and followed the woman into her room.

"Okay, and why are we here?" Bethany asked her.

"I'm in love with two men, and my husband has a promotion in London for a year, and I just don't know how I feel." Lorelai laughed.

"So, I'm guessing your husband doesn't know about this other man, does the other man know about him?" Bethany asked her.

"Yeah." Lorelai nodded, and began to fiddle with the necklace.

"Their names? If you don't mind." Bethany said.

"Christopher, my husband, and then Luke, my- I don't know what he is. My boyfriend I guess you could say." Lorelai laughed.

"And how long have you been married?" Bethany asked.

"I was 17, we got married because I got pregnant, and my parents made us I guess, we fell in love after being married." Lorelai told her.

"And this Luke, how long have you been together?"

"A little over a year." Lorelai said, and the therapist nodded and noted it down.

"And you love them both?"

"I do." Lorelai nodded.

"So why are you here?" She asked her.

"Because I need to deal with my feelings, because leaving Luke breaks my heart, but Christopher leaving for a year also breaks my heart. It's just a mess." Lorelai said, placing her hands over her face.

"Okay, lay down for me." She asked Lorelai, and Lorelai looked at her with a strange expression before doing it, and closed her eyes.

"Okay, think of love. Who do you imagine?" Bethany asked her.

"Both of them." Lorelai confessed.

"Think about ten years from now, who do you see yourself with?" Bethany asked.

"Luke." She said, and Bethany nodded.

"Now think about this trip to London. Do you see yourself with Chris, or with Luke?"

"Chris." Lorelai said, and shook her head.

"This is useless." Lorelai told her, and she sat up.

"Were you happy in your marriage before you met Luke?" She asked.

"No, not really. He was always at work, he was a bit of a jerk too be honest." Lorelai said.

"And when you met this Luke, how did he make you feel?"

"He made me feel important, and loved. I hadn't felt that way in awhile when I met him." Lorelai said.

"And when this affair began, how did you feel?"

"I felt guilty at first, but Chris was never around, so it was easy to forget that I was married. But he began working less as our daughter started Chilton, and I don't know, I guess he just became the man I loved again." Lorelai confessed.

"But you continued the fling with Luke, why?"

"Because I'm in love with him." Lorelai said.

"Do you want to know what I think?" Bethany asked.

"Yeah." Lorelai laughed.

"I think you're staying with Chris because it's safe, because you married young and you know that if you stay with him you'll never be alone, but you're also scared, you're scared that the only reason you're in love with Luke is because it's dangerous to sneak around, and you're worried that if you leave Chris for him, the excitement will fade, and so will the love you feel for each other, and you'll be alone." Bethany said, and Lorelai sat back.

"Wow, you're good." Lorelai said.

"I think, you go to London, and you try and make your marriage work without Luke being so close, it gives you time to figure out if what you feel for Luke is real, and if what you and Chris have, is a settlement, and maybe you're just friends." Bethany told her.

"So I go London, and try and make it work, and if it doesn't, I'll know that the marriage is over?" Lorelai said.

"That's up to you. But you have to try." Bethany told her, and Lorelai nodded.

Lorelai walked into Luke's and up to his apartment and knocked on the door, wiping the tears that continued to fall down her face. Luke opened the door, and his face fell as he saw her.

"Lorelai?" Luke said, confused and worried.

"We need to talk." Lorelai said with a broken voice and walked in, and Luke shut the door.

"Is everything ok?" Luke asked as he sat next to her on the couch, Lorelai looked up to him and he knew what was coming. This was the end.

"I'm so sorry." She said, and began to cry, shaking her head.

"What happened?" He asked her.

"Chris got promoted, we're going to London for a year, maybe longer." Lorelai said, holding her cries.

"When?" He asked, it's all he could say.

"Next week." Lorelai said, and Luke lent back and took a deep breath.

"London, for a year." Luke said.

"Yeah." She said quietly, and wiped her tears. Luke sat up, and Lorelai looked at him.

"You don't have to say it, I know." Lorelai said.

"I really wish it was different." Luke said, and looked at her.

"Me too." She smiled sadly.

"I guess it was inevitable." Luke said.

"I do love you, you have to know that." Lorelai told him.

"I know, I love you too." Luke said to her, and Lorelai wiped the tears that fell down her face. She'd never felt pain like this before. Ever. Luke brought a hand to Lorelai's face and wiped the tears, he then cupped her face and she kissed him, he could feel the tears that were falling down her face, and once they parted he felt his own eyes glass over, but he refused to cry, she was broken enough for the both of them. Their foreheads rested against each other.

"I don't want it to end." Lorelai said, a cry hitting the end of the sentence.

"We don't have a choice. You need to go with Christopher, you know you do, especially because of Rory." Luke told her, and she closed her eyes. She kissed him again, putting all her emotions into it, and he pulled her closer to him. They parted once more, and Lorelai hugged him, crying into his shoulder, she held him tight, and she didn't want to let go, she took in his scent, and rested her head into his neck, and he held her tighter, rubbing her back. Once they came apart, she kissed him again, slow and passionate, reminding her of their first kiss.

"I have to go." Lorelai said quietly.

"I know." Luke said, and Lorelai slowly stood up, and headed for the door, she opened it and looked back.

"I love you." She said, another cry leaving her body.

"I love you, too." Luke said, stood up just off the couch. Lorelai looked at Luke, before running to him and kissing him once again, a powerful kiss, telling him things she couldn't speak. He kissed back, showing his emotions in it. Lorelai looked at him, smiled sadly, she placed her hands in his, and he felt something touch his palm, and she quickly walked out of the apartment and outside. Luke sat on the couch, opened his hand and found the necklace, and he felt a tear roll down his face.

Outside, Lorelai leaned against the wall, putting a hand to her mouth to muffle the sob that escaped. Taking a deep breathe, Lorelai wiped her tears and pulled the hood of her coat over her face and took a walk, breathing in the windy air as she walked home.

Once she was home, she took a deep breath before opening the door, when she opened the door, she saw Chris asleep on the couch and her heart broke that little bit more, because she should be happy to be leaving town with her husband, but instead she was heartbroken after breaking up with Luke.

Lorelai walked through quietly, and placed her coat on the rack, she turned around and found Chris waking up.

"Hey, you just get home?" Christopher asked her.

"Yeah." Lorelai said, and Chris saw that her eyes were red and puffy.

"You've been crying, what's wrong?" Christopher asked her, standing in front of her.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Lorelai said and tried to laugh, but it just came out as a broken half cry.

"Lorelai what happened?" Chris asked her.

"Just a weird day, honestly I'm fine." Lorelai told him, and he pulled her into his arms, and she hugged him back, resting her head in his shoulder, tears falling down her face. Her husband held her as she cried over leaving her boyfriend, and that made her feel worse, and she slowly moved away.

"I'm going to bed, I'm not feeling so good." Lorelai said.

"It's two in the afternoon, don't you have work?" Chris asked her.

"I spoke to Mia last night, she's holding my job until we get back." Lorelai said, and Chris nodded, kissing Lorelai on the head before she headed up the stairs, telling her he was heading to work to fill some stuff out, she nodded and continued up the stairs. Lorelai sat on the bed, and when she heard the front door shut, her body shook with a sob, and Lorelai cried until she had no more tears left, and she lay down and as more tears fell down her face, the pain sent her to sleep.

Lorelai didn't know how long she'd been awake, it was almost like time had no meaning, she woke up hours ago, that she knows, but instead of moving, she just lay in bed, and let the tears fall silently down her face as she felt her heart breaking in her chest. Lorelai began to hear someone come upstairs, and she quickly wiped her tears before closing her eyes, hoping that whoever was coming up the stairs would walk out the room if they thought she was asleep.

"Dad, I'm just going to see if she needs anything." Rory said from behind the door, and the door opened and Rory shut it behind her and looked at her mother. Rory knew she wasn't asleep, so she got in the bed next to her, and Lorelai opened her eyes slowly.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Rory asked her, placing her head on the pillow, just above her moms head and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I have an awful headache, I'll be fine." Lorelai said and tried her best to smile, Rory saw straight through it.

"What's wrong, mom? You're obviously upset." Rory said.

"Just a weird day, I'll be fine tomorrow." Lorelai smiled to Rory, or at least, tried to.

"Where did your necklace go?" Rory asked her, noticing that it wasn't there.

"Oh I erm- gave it to Sookie, wasn't really my thing after all." Lorelai lied, and her heart broke more and Rory saw the pain in her eyes.

"Oh." Rory said, she knew her mom was lying.

"I'm going to try and sleep some more, I'll be down soon." Lorelai said, and Rory nodded, sitting up slowly.

"Okay, I'll see you later." Rory said, and her suspicions were confirmed. For awhile Rory had noticed a change in her mother, until around a year ago, she mother was not happy. sure, she smiled, she laughed, but there was a light in her eyes that never shined, then one day, Lorelai came home and her smile was bright, and that light that Rory always looked for in her mothers eyes was shining right back at her, and for ages, Rory never knew what it was, then her mother would go out and weird times and come home at weird times, and it wasn't until Chris accused her of cheating that something clicked, and now, it was confirmed. Her mother wasn't ill, she was heartbroken. But who was the man?

The next day, Lorelai woke up to an empty bed, just like she expected, Christopher had told her he'd be heading out early to get last minute things with work sorted. Lorelai tried to get out of bed, and when her hand went to her neck and she felt the absence of her necklace, her head flopped back onto the bed, and the pain in her chest came back with full force. She knew she had to get out of bed, it was Saturday, meaning that she would be spending the day with Rory, and normally, nothing would make her happier, but today, it felt like nothing could make her happy, not even a day with her daughter. But, Lorelai dragged herself out of bed, placed on some comfy clothes and headed down stairs, not even bothering to re do her hair, leaving it in a pony that was half falling out. Lorelai walked into the kitchen and found Rory.

"You're alive! How's the head ache?" Rory asked, and Lorelai shook her head.

"Getting worse." Lorelai said, pouring herself some coffee.

"I was thinking lunch at Luke's and then a trip to the mall like we did last week? I saw this dress and I really want it." Rory smiled to her mother, and Lorelai froze half way through drinking her coffee and shook her head.

"I'm not really feeling Luke's today, I don't mind the mall idea though." Lorelai said, and placed her cup down and smiling at her daughter the best she could.

"Not feeling Luke's? When are you up to going to Luke's?" Rory asked her mother, her eyes wide.

"Maybe after shopping, just not right now. Go and get ready and we'll head out." Lorelai said and Rory nodded and got up, looking back at her mother, who was now sat on the chair, her head rested on the table in her arms. Rory was annoyed, yes, her mom cheated on her dad, but she wasn't angry. Chris was never around, so she always knew, in the back of her mind that her mother would eventually drift. Rory was angry at first, very angry, but she saw that her mom was happy, and seeing her mom the way she is now, Rory realised that she gave up love for her, so that she could spend a year in London, so the anger faded, and all she wanted to do was make her mom happy.

After shopping, Lorelai and Rory were walking back home.

"You up for Luke's yet?" Rory asked as they walked past it, Lorelai looked in the window and saw Luke, he was pouring a coffee, and Lorelai could see the pain in his eyes that no one but her would be able to notice, because he was very good at pretending to be ok, she could see behind it. Lorelai was about to say no, but Rory was looking at her with confused eyes, so she agreed, and then walked in. Lorelai looked up and her and Luke caught eyes, he smiled sadly at her and she smiled back, saying things in the smile that only each other would catch.

"What you getting?" Rory asked her mother.

"Just some chips, not really that hungry." Lorelai said.

"Well I'm starving, so I'm getting a very large burger." Rory laughed, and looked at her mother, Rory followed her mothers eyes and landed on Luke talking to a woman. Rory looked back at her mother, who was now looking at floor.

"You ok?" Rory asked her, confused.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine." Lorelai said, dismissing Rory's question.

"What are you ladies eating today?" Luke said to them, and Lorelai shifted uncomfortably with a slight cough.

"A large burger and chips." Rory said with a smile.

"Just chips, thanks." Lorelai said, and smiled at Luke, who nodded and turned and walked away.

"Okay, that was awkward. What's happened?" Rory asked, and Lorelai looked up at her.

"Nothing?" Lorelai questioned, with a fake laugh.

"You two normally throw jokes at each other for a good hour, and now it's a simple customer conversation? You two are best friends and you both just spoke to each other like strangers!" Rory said, and Lorelai fiddled with her wedding ring before looking at Rory.

"We just had a disagreement ok? You know he doesn't like Chris." Lorelai said quietly.

"You told him about London, he didn't like it did he?" Rory said, squeezing her moms hand, now understanding that maybe she wasn't heartbroken because of an affair, she was heartbroken that she had fell out with her best friend the day before they leave.

"No. Now can we drop it?" Lorelai said, and Rory nodded just as their food came, Rory changed the subject and the two ate, Lorelai sneaking glances at Luke now and then.

It was the night before they left and Lorelai couldn't sleep. She got out of bed, got a coat and shoes on and headed out the front door, and headed to Luke's.

Lorelai walked up and into the back of Luke's, and knocked on his apartment.

"Lorelai? What are you doing here?" Luke asked, half awake.

"I leave in 12 hours." Lorelai said, and Luke's face fell.

"Oh." Was all Luke could say.

"I had to see you before I left." Lorelai told him, and Luke looked at her, as she walked in.

"I wish you were staying." Luke said, and Lorelai shook her head.

"Please don't do this." Lorelai asked him.

"Why do you have to go? Why not just stay here, with me?" Luke asked her.

"Luke-" Lorelai said.

"You told me once that he made you feel invisible and unloved, and that you weren't happy. Why are you going with him if you feel like that?" Luke asked her.

"Because I have to at least try and make my marriage work, Luke. You have to understand that." Lorelai said.

"So you made your choice." Luke said.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"You told me a few months ago that you needed time to figure out what you wanted. You figured it out Lorelai, and it was him." Luke told her, and Lorelai shook her head.

"No, that's not it. I need to go and find out if my marriage is actually over, without you being so close." Lorelai said.

"You're going because you love him and because he's the one you want. If you felt like your marriage was over you wouldn't go, you know you wouldn't." Luke told her.

"Luke-" Lorelai said.

"No, it's fine. Have a great time in London with your family." Luke said, and Lorelai walked up to Luke and grabbed his hands.

"That's not why I'm going, Luke. You have to understand that I need to do this for Rory. I need to know if I'm going to split her family up that I'm doing it for the right reasons. That I'm doing it because the marriage is over, and not because I'm in love with you." Lorelai said.

"So being in love with me isn't enough for you to end your marriage?" Luke questioned.

"No! Luke! I went to a therapist, and she said that I need to find out if me and Christopher are over without you being so close to me. She told me it would help me find out who I really want." Lorelai explained.

"Then you should go to London. Be happy." Luke told Lorelai, and walked away from her.

"I think you should go." Luke said to her.

"Luke, please. You have to understand-" Lorelai said.

"I understand perfectly. We had a great time Lorelai, but Chris is the one that you want, he's the one that you'll always choose. Go to London and enjoy it, have a great time, and if you and Chris figure everything out, I'll be happy for you, but if not, don't come back to me. I'm done. I won't something you use, Lorelai." Luke told her, and Lorelai's heart broke even more, and she didn't think that was possible.

"Luke-" Lorelai said, but Luke interrupted.

"You should you go, Chris might get worried about where you are."

Lorelai walked to the door and turned to face him.

"I do love you. If you take anything from this, just know that I love you." Lorelai said, and she left.

It was the next morning, and they were leaving. Lorelai stood and watched as Chris packed the taxi with their luggage, and Rory walked over to her.

"Go and see him." Rory said simply, and Lorelai looked at her with a confused expression.

"Luke. Go and see him. You're best friends, if you don't make up now, the year away will be awful. Go and say goodbye to him, mom." Rory said, and Lorelai smiled at her daughter, feeling guilty for not being able to tell her that she wasn't sad because they'd fell out, she was sad because she was in love with him, and that her heart was breaking.

"I'll be back soon." Lorelai said, and walked away from Rory and towards Luke.

"Lorelai? Where are you going? It's 4am! We have to leave!" Chris laughed, but Lorelai didn't answer, Rory walked up to her dad.

"She has some one she has to say bye too, she'll be back soon." Rory said, and Chris watched her walk away.

Lorelai reached Luke's apartment and knocked on, and when the door opened, she saw Luke's face fall.

"I know you probably don't want to see me but I had to see you, I can't leave after the way we left things-" Lorelai said as she walked into his apartment, but was cut off when he kissed her.

"I'm sorry." He said when they parted.

"For what?" She asked.

"For what I said, I know you have to go to London, I understand." Luke told her, and she smiled.

"You do?" She asked him.

"Yes." He said, and kissed him.

"When do you leave?" Luke asked her and she looked up at him.

"Two hours." She told him, and before she knew it he was throwing her down on the bed playfully and a screamed laugh escaped from her mouth as he did.

Luke watched Lorelai as she got dressed, smiling at her.

"What date are you back?" Luke asked her as she put her top on.

"Exactly a year tomorrow." She said, and he nodded, Luke dressed himself before walking towards Lorelai, who was now picking up her bag.

"I'll miss you." He said, and placed his hands on her waist. Her hands went around his neck as she smiled.

"I'll miss you too." She said, and he kissed her.

"You think you and Chris will figure it out?" Luke asked.

"No, but, I have to try. I need it for myself. I need to be able to look at myself in the mirror and say I tried. You know?" Lorelai said.

"I do." Luke said, Lorelai kissed him again, and then her phone rang, pulling them out her thoughts.

"Hello?" Lorelai said down the phone, resting her head on Luke's chest as he held her.

"Mom! We leave in 15 minutes where are you?!" Rory screamed down the phone. Lorelai moved out of Luke's arms and grabbed her coat.

"I'm on my way, I'll see you in five." Lorelai said, and put the phone down.

"You're going." Luke said.

"Yeah." Lorelai said quietly.

"If you and Chris figure it out, and you decide he's the one, let me know before you come back." Luke said, as she nodded.

"I'll see you in a year. I love you." Lorelai said.

"I love you too." Luke said, and she kissed him, tears rolling down her face. Lorelai looked at him, and walked away, not looking back, because she knew that if she looked back, she wouldn't be able to leave him.

Lorelai arrived back at the house, and Chris and Rory were just about to get in the chair.

"You've been gone two hours! Where did you go?" Chris asked.

"I had people I needed to say goodbye too." Lorelai said, and wiped the tear that fell down her face.

"We're only going for a year." Chris said, and hugged her.

"Chris, we both know it will be longer than that." Lorelai told him, knowing that Chris will do what he does best and get caught up in the work, and then they'll never leave, and Lorelai will never build up the courage to leave without him.

They entered the taxi, and Lorelai looked out the window, and when they drove past Luke's, she saw him arguing with Taylor about something, and she smiled to herself, and they drove out of Stars Hallow, and Lorelai felt a pain in her chest as they did, knowing that the next time she sees Luke, he could of met someone else. Chris placed an arm over her, and she rested her head on his chest, telling herself that she was going to try and make this work, starting now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part two:**

6 months later:

Lorelai and Rory were heading back to the apartment after a day out. Lorelai had tried to make it work with Christopher, but by the third month, both her and Christopher knew that it was over. That they had just grew apart. Rory had noticed that her parents had been acting strange around each other, and she'd dodged saying anything to them, but she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"You and dad are getting a divorce, aren't you?" Rory asked.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"You're getting a divorce. You're both not happy." Rory said.

"Rory I-" Lorelai started.

"There was someone else, you were seeing someone else while we were back home. I know you were." Rory told her mother, and Lorelai stopped dead in her tracks in the hallway.

"I know this because you weren't happy, dad was never home, and you barley smiled. Then one day, you come home and you're eyes are shining and you have this massive smile on your face and all of a sudden you're working weird hours, coming home late with weird excuses. And then when dad gets the promotion and your sad again, so you obviously left him for us. But you and dad aren't happy, you haven't been for awhile." Rory told Lorelai, and they entered the hotel room.

"Am I right?" Rory asked, and Lorelai looked down.

"Am I right?!" Rory said louder.

"Yes." Lorelai said quietly, and Rory's heart fell, her thoughts confirmed.

"Who?" Rory asked.

"It doesn't matter." Lorelai said.

"It does matter mom, because he made you happy." Rory said.

"It doesn't matter, Rory. Because it's over." Lorelai said.

"Did you love him?" Rory asked.

"Yes." Lorelai said.

"Then why did you come here? Why didn't you stay with him?" Rory asked.

"It's complicated, Rory." Lorelai sighed.

"But you and dad are over." Rory said.

"Rory- it's hard to explain. I don't know what's going on. All I know is that me and your dad have grew apart. We still have to talk, he's just always working, no surprise there." Lorelai laughed to herself.

"Talk to him tonight and find out, it's been six months mom, and I've not seen you smile yet." Rory said, and walked off and into her room on the other side of the apartment

Chris got home not longer after Rory and Lorelai's conversation.

"Hey." He said when he saw Lorelai sat on the couch.

"Hey." She said and he sat next to her.

"This isn't working." Lorelai said quietly.

"I know." Chis agreed, sitting back and looking at her.

"I came here to see if we could still work, to try, and I did, but we grew apart long ago." Lorelai confessed.

"I remember you coming home one night and it was 5am. I asked you then, and I chose to believe your lie, but I'll ask now and you'll tell me the truth." Chris said, quietly, but very threatening. Lorelai looked at him.

"Who is it?" Chris asked her, and Lorelai sat up.

"Christopher, let's not do this." Lorelai said, and walked away.

"You don't get to walk away, this time Lorelai." Chris said and followed her. In the other room, Rory heard her dad's voice raise and she sat near her door and listened.

"What do you want from me Christopher?!" Lorelai shouted.

"The truth!" Chris shouted back.

"You were never there! Work was always more important than me, than Rory! We moved away and to Stars Hallow because of your job, and you told me that you'd have more time for our family, and we saw you for a few hours everything Saturday!" Lorelai shouted.

"So what? That gives you an excuse to jump into bed with another man?!" Chris shouted back.

"It wasn't like that!" Lorelai yelled, pulling her hands through her hair.

"So you admit it?" Chris questioned, and Lorelai thought about lying, but she didn't see the point, the marriage was over anyway.

"Yes, I do." Lorelai said, and took a deep breath, a feel of relief leaving body.

"Who?" Chris asked, and Lorelai shook her head.

"It doesn't matter." Lorelai told him.

"That night when you came home and you'd been crying, it was because you had ended things with the man, wasn't it?" Chris said.

"Yeah." Lorelai said, and Chris laughed.

"I don't even know why I'm surprised, I mean we were 14 when we met and you weren't even a virgin, you were pregnant by 16. I guess once a whore always a whore." Chris insulted, and Lorelai was speechless. Lorelai began to walk away when Chris grabbed her wrist.

"Let go off me." Lorelai spat, and Christopher removed his hands.

"I'm not done, you don't walk away." Chris said.

"What else is there to talk about? I cheated, the marriage is over. The end." Lorelai said.

"Why did you come? If you had someone else?" Chris asked.

"Because I wanted to see if we could figure everything out, to find out if we could actually be happy together. But we can't." Lorelai said.

"Because you're in love with someone else." Chris said.

"No! Because we aren't the same people we were 10 years ago! We've grown apart, this has been over for awhile, we just chose to ignore it. I can't ignore it anymore. I'm not happy, and I won't settle for this." Lorelai shouted, and extended her hands around the apartment that they both, deep down, knew Lorelai shouldn't be in.

"This other guy? He made you happy?" Chris asked.

"Yeah." Lorelai said.

"So that's it. You're throwing away our marriage because of a fling?" Chris said, and Lorelai began to get annoyed.

"God sake Christopher! Even if their wasn't someone else this would be happening! It's over Chris! We aren't happy, you know we aren't. You might be able to settle, but I can't. I want more than this. I want to be happy!" Lorelai shouted, and Chris walked over to her and stood in front of her, looking at her before kissing her, at first, Lorelai kissed back, but she soon realised that she felt nothing, and pulled away.

"No, Chris. It's over." Lorelai said, but Christopher kissed her again, and she pushed him away, but he pulled her back in.

"Get off me!" Lorelai yelled, and pushed him away.

"I am sorry, but this is over, it's done!" Lorelai shouted.

"You don't get to decide that!" Chris yelled.

"Why not? Because I didn't get to decide to get married either?!" Lorelai yelled back.

"You and me both know that if you didn't want to get married you could of got up and left!" Chris shouted.

"No I couldn't! Do you know why I dislike my mother so much or did you just kind of brush it off?" Lorelai yelled, and Chris had nothing to say.

"It was marry you or loose my daughter. And I did love you Chris, I did. But we were too young, you knew we would drift apart eventually! But I'd rather marry the man I loved rather than loose my daughter, so that's what I did. But where were you? Where were you when Rory was sick? When she had a nightmare? Where were you Chris? Because you most certainly weren't there." Lorelai confessed.

"Sorry for having a job so that we can live a good life!" Chris yelled.

"My job can cover us all without your wage Christopher! I run an inn for god sake! You can't use that excuse anymore, Chris." Lorelai said, and wiped the tears that fell down her face.

"Well I wasn't off sleeping with other women! But you were obviously sleeping with other men, so I might as well of done!" Chris yelled.

"It wasn't like that. I didn't just jump into his bed on a whim!" Lorelai yelled.

"So what happened then?" Chris asked her.

"It doesn't matter." Lorelai told him.

"Yes it does!" Chris asked.

"What do you want? You want me to tell you that the whole thing meant nothing? That I don't miss him so much that I'm in physical pain? That I'm sorry and we can work on this? Because I can't tell you that!" Lorelai yelled.

"You miss him." Chris laughed.

"This is a waste of time." Lorelai said, and began to walk away from him, but Chris stopped her.

"You don't get to be angry with me! I didn't cheat on you! You cheated on me! A full on affair actually!" Chris yelled.

"Because you were never here! I was basically a single mother until a few months ago when Rory started Chilton and you realised that your daughter could actually get somewhere in life!" Lorelai yelled, and Rory couldn't take it anymore.

"Where are you going?" Chris asked.

"I'm leaving. I'm not staying here, Chris." Lorelai told him, and grabbed her suitcase and began to pack.

"You're not going anywhere! You're still my wife!" Chris yelled at her.

"I'm not your property! I can leave and I am leaving!" Lorelai yelled.

"No you're not." Chris said, and grabbed Lorelai's wrists, before dropping them when he realised that it was hurting her, and walked away. And Lorelai continued to pack.

Once she was done, she walked out of the room and stood awkwardly in the room.

"I am sorry." Lorelai said.

"No you're not." He said, and she looked down and laughed.

"I don't know why I bothered." Lorelai said.

"You're not sorry, Lor! If you were sorry, you wouldn't of continued to sleep with another man!" Chris yelled.

"Enough!" Rory screamed, as she walked out off her room.

"Say goodbye to your mother, Rory." Chris said, "You may win your divorce. But you won't win a custody case, not with the record you've got." Chris told Lorelai and Lorelai looked at him.

"You wouldn't dare." Lorelai said.

"Try me." Chris said, and Lorelai looked at her mother confusingly.

"What's he talking about? What record do you have? Are you leaving?" Rory asked.

"Rory-". Lorelai began, but Chris interrupted.

"You see Rory, your mother isn't as much as an angel as you think she is. You're mother spent many nights in jail before you met me did you not?" Chris said.

"What?" Rory asked, and turned to her mother.

"I, hate you." Lorelai said to Chris, and looked at Rory.

"What's he's talking about?" Rory asked Lorelai.

"I did lots of petty crimes when I was younger, to try and get my parents attention, it never worked though." Lorelai said, and Chris laughed.

"If that's your story." Chris said, and Lorelai stood up straight.

"Rory, say goodbye to your mother, she'll be leaving now. Oh and Lorelai, don't count your blessings on seeing her again." Chris said, and Lorelai walked over to him.

"Would you like me to tell our daughter how you met me? Or would you rather me leave that for the court case?" Lorelai asked, and Christopher's face dropped.

"It's not on record, you've no proof." Chris said to her.

"Oh, but I do. The record I showed you all those years ago? Fake. Your little assault didn't go unnoticed. Now, we could either, bring all this up in a court case, or you could let me take my daughter home with me, and we can organise shared custody ourselves?" Lorelai asked.

"4 more months, that's what you stay for, and then deal." Chris said.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"You both stay for another four months. Then, if everything's still as it is. Then deal." Chris said.

"Fine." Lorelai said, and walked towards the couch and sat down, and Rory stood confused as to what in the world just happened.

4 months after:

They were going home today, and Lorelai couldn't wait to see Luke again. Her and Christopher had worked everything out, got a divorce in London, and stayed friends, Christopher had decided that he'd be staying in London a bit longer for work, but that he'd be home by Christmas. So Rory and Lorelai were leaving alone.

They were on the plane, and Rory looked at Lorelai and something clicked in Rory's head.

"It's Luke." Rory said.

"What is?" Lorelai asked, turning towards her daughter.

"The mystery man. It's Luke." Rory said with a smile, and Lorelai smiled at her daughter and turned back around and lay her head on the seat.

"For a Chilton student, you're very slow." Lorelai said, and Rory laughed.

"I'm glad it's him, I was worried that it was going to be some weird man from the inn." Rory laughed.

"Oh dear it is, didn't you know? Me and Michel are now exclusive." Lorelai joked, and Rory laughed and lay her head back on the seat.

They arrived home and they dropped the bags on the floor as soon as they entered the house.

"I'm going to bed." Rory yawned, and Lorelai looked at her.

"What?" Rory asked.

"Why don't you hate me?" Lorelai asked.

"Why would I hate you?" Rory laughed.

"Because I cheated on your dad. And I think it's normal for the child to hate the person who cheated." Lorelai said.

"I did at first, I figured it out the weekend I didn't talk to you. But I realised that you were happy, and that made me happy. And then I didn't hate you anymore." Rory explained.

"Why didn't you tell me you found out?" Lorelai asked her.

"Because I wasn't sure, and I didn't want you to get offended, so I just let it be." Rory told her mother and Lorelai nodded.

"Anyway, I'm going to bed. I love you." Rory said and headed to her room.

"Love you too." She said, and Lorelai walked up the stairs.

Lorelai lay on her bed and took a deep breath before smiling to herself. She was free to be with Luke. Lorelai looked at the time and saw it read 6:05am. Looking back at the celling, she contemplated going to the diner and seeing him. But she decided against it, her thoughts being taken over by doubts. What if he found someone else? What if he didn't love her anymore? Lorelai turned to her side and tried to sleep, telling herself she would go and see him tomorrow.

Lorelai woke up to a loud bang downstairs along with Rory's voice as she yelled at herself for dropping whatever it was that she dropped. Lorelai smiled and looked at the time as she yawned. It read 11:15am. Lorelai decided to get ready and go and go for a walk, hopefully build up the courage to see Luke.

Lorelai made her way to the inn and smiled as she was about to see her best friend after a year. Lorelai saw Sookie working in the kitchen and walked in.

"I was wondering if there was a good place around hear to get some food?" Lorelai said as she walked in the kitchen and Sookie dropped her pan with an excited scream.

"Oh my god!" Sookie said, and ran to her best friend and hugged her.

"I missed you!" Lorelai laughed.

"I missed you too!" Sookie said, and the women laughed.

"So how was London?" Sookie asked her.

"It was.. good.. I guess." Lorelai said, and took a sip of her coffee.

"And you and Christopher?" Sookie asked.

"Over. It was eventful, the night I told him. Threatened to bring up my past in a custody case." Lorelai said and Sookie looked at her with shock.

"Your prison past?" Sookie asked.

"Yep. But, then I threatened to reveal that he met me in a cell after he beat up and nearly killed one of his class mates. So he let it go." Lorelai said.

"Does he knows it's Luke?" Sookie asked and Lorelai shook her head, and Lorelai looked back down again.

"He's okay, you know." Sookie said, and Lorelai looked up.

"He is?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, he misses you. But he's okay." Sookie told her.

"Did you miss him?" Sookie asked her.

"Painfully." Lorelai laughed and Sookie watched her.

"What are you looking at?" Lorelai laughed.

"Why are you still here? Why are you not with Luke?" Sookie asked, as they'd been sat in the inn for about two hours.

"What do I say to him? 'Hi, sorry I left with my husband but I'm back now and I love you?'" Lorelai said.

"You go to him, and you say what you feel." Sookie told her.

"You think I should go to him?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes! Can't you see that Luke is so into you? Just look the guy in the eye, it's right there." Sookie told her, and Lorelai smiled, and stood up.

"I'll let you know." Lorelai told her, and walked out the inn, into her car and drove back to Stars Hallow and back to Luke.

Lorelai must of sat in her car across from the diner for at least an hour, just watching him. The man that she wanted so badly. The man that she's missed so much over the past year that she's been in physical pain. Lorelai wanted to do nothing but kiss him. To have him hold her like he used to when she was upset. For him to look at her with eyes that told her everything words couldn't. She missed him so much. Lorelai saw that the dinner was closing, and decided that now was the moment. She got out of the car and quickly ran towards the diner. Lorelai decided that she wanted to surprise him, and walked behind the back of the diner and into back door of his apartment, she stood in the middle of the apartment. Remembering all the times they'd shared in here. Like the weekend she'd told Chris and Rory that she was going to New York for a meeting about the inn, and her and Luke spent two days in his apartment, like a normal couple. Smiling at the memory of her running around his apartment in one of his flannels and his cap as he needed the cap for work, and laughed to herself as she remembered that he picked her up from behind and threw her on the bed playfully. That was over a year ago, and it was also the first time Lorelai told Luke she loved him.

Lorelai heard him coming up the stairs and she panicked she quickly sat up from the bed she found herself sat on and didn't know where to go? When the door opened, Lorelai froze. She saw him open the door and walk in and she smiled. Lorelai knew that Luke hadn't seen her yet, and when he turned around, he caught her eyes and she smiled brighter than she was before.

"Hey." Lorelai said, her eyes tearing up.

"What are you doing here?" Luke asked her, shocked.

"I missed you." Lorelai with a smile, and Luke didn't know what to do. He smiled back at her with a laugh, and Lorelai began to walk over to him, and as she got closer, she began to run and she threw her arms around his neck and he held her just as tight as she held him.

"I missed you too." He said, and she moved out of his arms and crashed her lips into his, and Lorelai felt nothing but love. She's waited over a year for this, and it was happening. Their lips parted, and Lorelai smiled up at him. Wrapping her arms around his neck as his hands links around her waist.

"I choose you." Lorelai whispered.

"What?" Luke asked her.

"You told me to figure out who I want. And it's you. I want you." Lorelai told him, and Luke smiled at her before kissing her again, Luke pulled her into him as he kissed her, and she smiled into the kiss. And for the first time in a year, the two of them felt happiness.

"I love you so much." Lorelai told him.

"I love you too." Luke told her, and he kissed her again, his hands bringing her closer to her by pulling at her waist and he turned her around, Lorelai lifted herself up to the counter and brought him closer to her by wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him in.

This is what she wanted. She wanted him. He wanted her.

They had, everything.

PART THREE?


	4. Chapter 4

Requested by guest1203

What if- Chris had reason to worry about lorelais loyalty in season 7, because Luke and Lorelai were sleeping with each other behind his back? This person also requested 'smutty goodness' so... I hope you enjoy? lol. This is new to me.

She missed him. Badly. She missed the way she fit perfectly into his arms when he held her. She missed the way he held her waist when they kissed. She missed the way he looked at her and made her feel special. She just missed Luke. So, she made her way to the diner for the first time since the break up, and she didn't know what she was going to do when she got there. Kiss him? No, she had Chris. She just wanted to see him, or, that's what she told herself anyway as she headed to the empty and closed diner where he cleaned up for the night.

The door chimed open, and as Luke was about to say something, he lifted his head and saw the last person he expected to see.

"Lorelai, hi." Luke said, in a shocked whisper, and she walked over to him and as soon as she was in front of him, she caught his eyes. The eyes that she fell in love with. The eyes that looked at her with just love, and admiration. Lorelai wanted to speak, but words wouldn't leave her mouth, and so instead, she did what her entire body was telling her to do, and she gently leaned into him, and when she noticed that he reciprocated, she crashed her lips into his as her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

Luke didn't expected this, but he had no objections, once her lips were on his, there was no stopping it. She pulled him closer to her, and he pulled her in by her waist, and he was soon spinning her into his apartment, their lips only parting for air once in awhile.

Once they were in his apartment, Lorelai kicked the door shut with her foot and Luke soon pushed her against it, their lips connected. Lorelai began to remove his flannel as her jacket fell the floor. Their need for each other grew stronger with every passing minute, their lips parted as Luke lifted up Lorelai's top, but as soon as the top hit the floor, his lips were on hers once again.

Before either of them could think, their clothes were scattered all over the apartment, and they landed on the bed, Luke's lips left hers and traveled to her neck, paying extra attention to her weak spots which he figured out over time.

"Mmh." Lorelai moaned as Luke placed his lips on the sensitive places, and pulled his face back to hers gently, giving him a smile before her lips met his again. Luke moved his hands up Lorelai's body, from her love handles and up to her waist, and as he finally entered her, she moaned into their kiss.

She lay against his shoulder, playing with his fingers and hands with her own as they embraced being back in each other's arms.

"So, what bought on this spontaneous visit?" Luke asked as he turned to face her, and she lifted her head up slightly.

"I missed you." Lorelai told him with cute smile, and he grinned back at her.

"I missed you too." He told her, and Lorelai lifted her head up and placed her lips on his, kissing him gently as she entwined one of her hands with his.

Lorelai than lay back down on his shoulder and her eyes began to feel heavy, and Luke felt her begin to relax in his arms.

"Shouldn't you be getting home?" He whispered to her, before placing a tender kiss on the top of her head, and Lorelai hummed in response before speaking softly.

"Rory's at Yale this weekend." Lorelai told him.

"That not what I meant-" Luke began but Lorelai cut him off.

"I know." Lorelai said, her eyes still closed as she lifted up his arm so she could lay on his bare chest, and Luke pulled her into him and he felt her smile into his chest, and soon, the two were asleep, back in each other's arm, where deep down, they knew they both belonged.

Lorelai kissed Luke once more before leaving his apartment that next morning, just before the diner opened, and was thankfully home before Chris had even woken up, as she was already in bed wear, Lorelai gently and slowly got into bed next to Chris, checking the time that read. 10:45am. She knew that Chris' alarm was about to go off, so she lay there, staring at the celling as she thought about the night she just shared with Luke. It was the perfect night, reminding her of what they used to be. What they could be again. But then she looked to the right of her and saw a sleeping Chris, and she realised that her and Luke had both made huge mistakes in the last year of their relationship. Luke with keeping secrets, being distant, not going after her as she walked away. And her, running back to Chris and jumping into his bed, starting a relationship with him knowing full well that she was still very much in love with Luke. And even after the night her and Luke shared, she found herself in bed with Christopher yet again, it's like somehow, Chris had a part of her and she couldn't shake. The alarm went off, bringing her out of her thoughts, and as Chris turned it off, he turned to face her and smiled at her, the smile that melted her inner sixteen self, and she smiled back, and he kissed her slightly, and she kissed back, but why she did didn't know.

"Morning." He whispered.

"Morning." She replied in the same tone, and continued to lay in bed while Chris got out of bed.

"Do we have to do the shopping together? Why can't you just go?" Lorelai complained.

"Because I don't know where anything is." Chris laughed, and Lorelai faked a sob as she rolled out of bed and went to get changed.

They'd done the shopping, and Chris had set Lorelai free from the horrid line at Doseys and she waited outside. Lorelai didn't expect to see him, but when she did, her heart began to beat faster and her eyes lit up.

"Hey, who's this?" She asked him, gesturing towards the baby he was carrying.

"This is Liz's daughter." Luke told her, and she smiled at her.

"She's so cute." Lorelai beamed and Luke asked if she wanted to hold her, and Lorelai quickly nodded and Luke passed her the month old baby. Lorelai held the baby in front of her and smiled.

"Hey there. You're parents are very strange but they have extremely good genes." Lorelai cooed at the baby, and Lorelai looked at Luke, and smiled.

"What's her name?" Lorelai asked, and Luke laughed.

"Dula." He chuckled, and Lorelai laughed.

"Well, Dula. It's nice to finally meet you." Lorelai said to the baby, and neither of them noticed Chris watching the sweet moment between the two, noticing how close they were, and now Luke's hand balanced on Lorelai back and she didn't even flinch or move away from his touch.

"Hey, you ready?" Chris asked, and the two looked up and saw Chris, and they quickly changed their close positions.

"Yeah." Lorelai said, passing Dula back to Luke, their hands gracing against each other, and Lorelai walked away with Chris, and Luke turned and walked the other way.

It was mid afternoon and Lorelai was sat in the Dragonfly, waiting for Sookie to finish what she was saying, and she couldn't keep it in anymore, and when Sookie walked over to her, the words just blurted out.

"Have you seen the chicken?" Sookie asked her, holding a bowl of breadsticks.

"I slept with Luke last night." Lorelai told her, and Sookie looked up in shock and the bowl she was holding fell to the floor.

"You- you slept with Luke? Last night?" Sookie questioned with shock.

"Yes I did." Lorelai nodded, drinking her coffee.

"Why?" Sookie asked her.

"That's a good question." Lorelai said, and Sookie laughed happily.

"You're totally getting back together!" Sookie screamed.

"I don't think so, it was just a thing that happened." Lorelai lied, knowing she wanted to do it again, and again.

"Sure.." Sookie laughed, picking up the bowl as her staff began to clean the kitchen. Lorelai needed to see him again, she ached for him, not sexually, but she just needed to see him, for him to hold her. So she told Sookie she's going to see Rory, and made her way out the inn and towards the diner. She looked inside the diner and saw that Luke wasn't there, and looked up to find his apartment light on, so after looking around, she walked behind the back off the diner and towards the stairs that led to the apartment, and walked in the back door. She walked in, and realised the apartment was empty, she then heard the bathroom door begin to open, and she sat on the chair that was at the table, and when he saw her he jumped back in shock with a laugh.

"What are you doing?" He laughed.

"I wanted to see you." Lorelai told him simply, leaning her head on her hand as her arm leaned on the table.

"You did, did you?" He smirked at her, as he sat on the bed, picking up his flannel.

"Yep." She said, walking over to him, before sitting on his knee, wrapping her legs around his waist as he hands met the top off her ass, holding her up, and as they locked eyes, Lorelai's lips graced his gently, before he pushed her body into him and she met his lips again more forcefully. A moan escaped her mouth as his hands traveled up her waist and to her sideboob. Lorelai pushed Luke down and continued to kiss him, and he removed her loose top, throwing it behind him and pulled her down to him so her boobs rested on his bare chest. Luke flipped them both over so that he was now lay comfortably on top of her, he moved his mouth down to her neck, placing gentle kisses on them, and Lorelai moved her head to the side, breathing heavily as he hit the right spots. Luke then kissed Lorelai again, and her tongue begged for entrance, which Luke soon accepted, and Lorelai moaned in his mouth once again as she felt his growing erection on her middle.

Before too long they were both naked, and Luke moved to her neck and shoulders once again, kissing them, sounds of pleasure coming from Lorelai when he hit her sensitive spots.

"I need you." Lorelai whispered into their kiss once his mouth sound hers again, and Luke slowly entered her, and as he did, Lorelai pulled his neck down so that his mouth met hers hungrily, and she tilted her hips towards him as he pushed deeper, earning a moan from Lorelai as she placed her face into his shoulder, placing small kisses on them.

She was dripping by the time he sent her over the edge, her eyes closed as a moan of extreme pleasure escaped her mouth, muffled against shoulder, and her back arched as she met her release. Him reaching his own soon after, keeping himself inside her as they rode out their sensation.

She way lay in his arms, her body tucked safely and comfortably next to him as his arm rested over her slightly as they slept. As Lorelai woke up, she moved more into Luke, and smiled as he subconsciously held her tighter. This is what she missed. Yes, she missed the amazing sex. But she mostly missed the way he'd do anything to protect her, and even in his sleep, he knew how and when she needed to be closer to him. She missed the way that his arm would just rest over her side, keeping her safe. She missed everything that they had, and she wanted it back. But what if he didn't? What if this was just a bit of fun for him? What if he could never fully forgive her for running into Chris arms and bed before he even knew it was over. Because it wasn't, not in his eyes. She then began to wonder if Luke would ever fully forgive her for moving Chris is so soon after them, moving onto Chris so soon after them. Her mind then wondered to Chris, and she felt guilty. Sure, he wasn't the best man, he wasn't even close, but no one deserved this. She'd never cheated before. Ever. And she didn't think she ever would. Then again was it cheating if she didn't love the man she was cheating on and rather the man she cheated with? Probably.

"What you thinking about?" Luke asked her softy, rubbing his hand up her bare arm.

"What are we doing?" She asked him, moving out of his arms slightly so that she could see him, but remained in his arms still.

"What?" Luke asked her with confusion.

"What are we doing? What is this?" Lorelai asked him again.

"What do you want it to be?" Luke asked her, and she didn't know what to say. She knew what she wanted it to me. She just didn't know how to say it.

"More than this." Lorelai told him, gesturing to the fact that she was in a relationship, yet, made her way over to his apartment to do what some would call a 'nooner' or a 'quicky'.

"You know what I want? I want to be able to kiss you in the middle of the diner again, without a care in the world. I want to be able to enjoy this, without feeling guilty about the man you have sitting in your house." Luke told her truthfully, and she smiled.

"I want us back." Lorelai told him. "That's what I want."

And Luke kissed her, softly, and unspoken agreement that that's what he wanted too.

"I'll end it with him, tonight." Lorelai told Luke, and lay back in his arms, falling asleep once more, the sound of his breaths sending her to sleep.

Lorelai walked into her house, taking a breath of relief as she noticed Chris wasn't home. She walked into the living room and sat on the couch, preparing herself for what she was going to tell Chris. How would she end it? Would she tell him about Luke? She didn't know. And when the door opened, her chest became tight, and worry filled her, she had to do this. She didn't want Chris. She's not the man she wants to want, no matter how badly she wished he was, so she stood up, and met him in the kitchen, wiping the tears she didn't know had fallen until she looked in the mirror.

"Chris-" Lorelai began, and Chris cut her off.

"Hey, I was thinking, why don't we go to Paris for a few days?" Chris suggested, but his enthusiasm died down when he saw her face.

"We need to talk." She told him, and he nodded his head, hiding the anger that hid behind his eyes.

End of part one:

what would you guys like his reaction to be? Violent? Annoyance? Understanding? Let me know! And if you haven't already, please check out my story, 'Running From The Past'

REVIEW!


	5. Which prompts?

Hello! Its been a while for this collection hasn't it!

I am home from University for the weekend to get my apartment ready for the summer break, and I found my old laptop with the files for this what if collection, and ive decided to post them.

Heres the plan, below are nine either long or short one shots that I wrote a while back, and I want you guys to comment which ones you guys want! ill be posting all of them eventually, but the one with the most votes in the next few weeks will be going up, and in order of votes, they will be posted. All I have to do if edit them, read them, and they'll be up. Hope everyone is doing good, and of course, its good to be back, even if it may only be temporary for this collection of Luke and Lorelai:)

1) Lorelai and Luke had a one night stand in season 2- she gets pregnant. Is she happy? is he? What does this mean?

2)Lorelai and Luke were dating pre series, so during season one, the couple were engaged, so of course, when back in touch with her parents, Lorelai has to tell them all about him. (Basically season 5 Luke/Lorelai/Emily but more intense and LL are a LOT more serious)

3)Season 3- Luke is in a car accident while Lorelai is at her parents for dinner, so when she answers her phone, not only did her heart break, but it broke in front of her parents, who make her face her feelings.

4)In season 7, Richard did sadly pass, and the person Lorelai really needs is not the man she is married to.

5)In season one, Rory writes a letter to Chris on her birthday, and Lorelai's heart breaks when she finds it, and when Chris comes back and once again breaks both their hearts again, the letter is the only thing Rory gives him in a fit of anger and upset.

6)Luke agrees to Lorelai in 6x22- they get married.

7)In season 1, Chris begins to show his true colours and hurts Lorelai, he apologies, says a lots going on and she doesn't think twice about it, because its Chris.. he wouldn't do it again, But in season 7, due to jealously over Luke and his wife's 'friendship', he begins to show his true colours, will Lorelai confined in the one person in her life she trusts more than anything?

8)Luke and Lorelai began dating in season two, Lorelai didn't tell her mother, so when Emily visits Stars Hallow, she's in for a shock when she sees her daughter kissing the man who runs the diner.

9)Luke follows his word, and when LL break up in season 7, he moves away, will Lorelai stay with Chris, or will she go and find Luke?


	6. Chapter 6

**season 3- Luke is in an accident while Lorelai is at Friday Night Dinner, so not only does her heart break, it breaks in front of her parents, and her mother makes her face her feelings.**

Lorelai was sat opposite Rory at the table, looking at her with raised eyebrows as Richard and Emily bickered over the food on their plates, and whether or not they were done eating. The sound of Lorelai's phone ringing from her jumper pocket brought her parents into silence, and Lorelai quickly grabbed her cell, and looked at the ID.

"It's a private number, it might be something about the Inn, I wont be long." Lorelai said and excused herself.

"Hello?" Lorelai answered, walking into the room just behind the kitchen, and rolled her eyes as she saw her parents earwigging.

"Lorelai.. its Babette." Her neighbour answered in a soft, and sad tone, and Lorelai looked at Rory with confusion as she replied.

"Babette, hey. Is everything okay?" As Lorelai said that, Rory shrugged her shoulders, having no answer as to why the gossip could possibly be calling her.

"Sugah..." Babette said, her tone full of upset and heartbreak. "It's Luke." Babette told Lorelai, and Lorelai felt herself loose her balance and hold onto the cabinet beside her to stay stood.

"What.. What about him? Is he okay?" Lorelai asked, turning away from the three of the Gilmore sat at the table, staring.

"He's... been in a car accident. A bad one." Babette told Lorelai, and she cleared her throat before speaking.

"Is he okay?" She asked, her voice weak, catching her mothers attention, and Emily stood up, and Rory followed in-suit at her mothers tone.

"I don't know honey, they wont tell us anything, and we cant get hold of Liz, and Jess is too young to be an emergency contact." Babette explained, and Lorelai nodded, looking down, closing her eyes, and quickly wiping the tears that fell.

"I'm on my way okay, Hartford Hospital?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah. Come quick, Lorelai, it doesn't look good. He was in a bad way when Jess managed to get out of the car and call 911." Babette said, and Lorelai had to end the call, all her emotions building up, and she took a breath before quickly turning, and walking from her mother and daughter who stood in front of her, and towards the front door.

"Mom? Who was that? Who's at the hospital?" Rory asked, and Lorelai grabbed her coat, her hands shaking as she grabbed her keys, working on auto-piolet.

"I need to go.. to the hospital because he's.. I don't know if he- I just I have to go." Lorelai told them, unable to form the sentence.

"Lorelai, you need to tell us what happened." Emily told her daughter, worry filling her as she began to breakdown.

"Luke was in an accident, and Babette called and she said that it didn't look good, and that I need to hurry, and so I need to go." Lorelai said, opening the door and trying to open the car door as her hands shook uncontolebly.

"Luke's dead?" Rory asked, her voice cracking.

"I don't know, that's why I need to go. Now." Lorelai said, and Richard walked out, car keys in his hands.

"I'll drive." He said, and Lorelai took a breath, and smiled at her dad, and watched as Rory sped to the car, and Emily began to walk when she noticed that Lorelai was stood still.

"Mom I- I cant, I-" Lorelai began, and her mom gently grabbed her hand.

"I know. Come on." Emily said, and Lorelai followed her mom into the car.

* * *

As they arrived at the hospital, Emily and Richard watched as their daughter ran into the hospital into a group of people who stood as she ran in.

"Lorelai..." Sookie said, and Lorelai looked at her.

"Is he okay?" Lorelai asked, tears in her eyes once again, panic in her voice.

"I don't know, they wont tell us anything." Sookie said, and Lorelai went to speak when she heard a voice yell, a voice she knew way too much.

"He's my uncle! You have to tell me what's going on!" Jess shouted from the desk, and Lorelai turned, and walked towards him.

"Hey." Lorelai said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder gently, trying to offer some sort of comfort.

"They wont tell me anything. Its my fault, we were aruguing, and he took his eyes of the road and a drumk driver came out of nowhere on the wrong lane... It's my fault!" Jess said, and Lorelai could hear the pain in his voice, and she shook her head,

"Its not your fault, Jess. Lorelai told him, and wrapped an arm around him as she walked him to the group of people, and he sat down, and then a doctor came over, and Jess stood again.

"What's happing with my uncle?" Jess asked.

"Is there anyone here with direct realation with Mr. Danes who is over eighteen?" The doctor asked, and everyone looked at Lorelai, and Jess didn't think before speaking.

"This is Lorelai Gilmore. His fiancée." Jess said, and Lorelai looked at Jess before, accepting it.

"Is he okay?" Lorelai asked, not caring about anything other than finding out if Luke was okay.

"Mr Danes has suffered extreme head trauma, he is in surgery for a bleed on his brian, he has alos broken three ribs, and fractured his wrist." The doctor informed them. Lorelai Lorelai felt as if she was going to be sick, and tookadeep reath.

"Will he be okay?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm afard we wotn know that until he is out of surgery." The doctor said, and with a nod, walked from the group, Lorelai swallowed the lump in her throat. Sookie came behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder, but Lorelai stepped away from the gesture, shaking her head as she held a hand out, letting them know she didn't want to feel it, that she didn't want comerfting because this couldn't be happening. It just couldn't.

"Lorelai, honey, come and sit down." Miss Patty said as she rose from the seat next to Babette, but Lorelai closed her eyes and took a breath.

"I need some air." Lorelai said, and quickly walked from the large group and towards the door.

"Poor girl." Babette said, her heart breaking for the young woman she felt so connected to.

"He's going to be okay, right?" Rory asked, and Sookie walked and held the girl in her arms.

"I'm sure he's going to be fine." Sookie told her.

"I'd hate to think what would happen to Lorelai if she lost him.." Babette said to Miss Patty, and Emily looked in their direction.

"What makes you say that?" Emily asked courisoly.

"The two of them, they have this bond, and its unlike anything that we've seen before." Miss patty overdramaticed.

"Yeah! Gosh, they're so in love I wish they'd just talk about it." Babette said, and Emily laughed.

"And Rory.. She'll be heartbroken. That man has been the only father figure in her life, she looks up to him so much. I just cant take it." Babette said, and turned as she began to get upset, and Emily looked at Richard.

"Our daughter is in love with this Luke man." Emily said and Richard nodded.

"It would seem that way, yes." He said, "I hope he is alight." Richard said,

"Our granddaughter looks up to this man, he... raised her, I suppose." Emily said, and Richard nodded.

"If he doesn't make it they will be broken." Emily said, "So, he has to make it. I have decided." Emily said strongly.

"I don't think that's upt to you dear." Richard told her, but Emily shook her head.

"Nonsense, Luke will be okay. That's that, now excuse me I'm going to find Lorelai." Emily said, and walked out of the hopistal.

* * *

Lorelai sat on a bench outside of the hospital, and she really didn't know what to think. Would he be okay? What would she do with herself if she wasn't? Why did this rock her world so much? Those were the questions flying around her head, and she just didn't have an answer for any of them. Lorelai didn't know she was crying until a tear dropped onto her hand, and she planned to just let them fall until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning, Lorelai wiped away the tears and gave her mother a weak smile.

"May I sit?" Emily asked her daughter, and Lorelai nodded. Emily sat next to her daughter, and her heart broke to see her in such pain. She was her little girl, no matter what.

"He's going to be okay." Emily told her with a strong voice, and Lorelai laughed slighty.

"I know. I know." Lorelai said, but she didn't, yet, she felt the more she believed it, the more it might be true. "I don't even know why I'm crying... He's a friend, I guess. He gives me coffee." Lorelai said, yet she knew that wasn't true either, it felt wrong coming out of her mouth, but Lorelai knew that if she distanced herself from him now, if he doesn't make it, maybe she'll be abe to recover from it faster. That wasn't true either.

"That's not true, Lorelai, And we both know it." Emily said, raising an eyebrow at her, "That man has been a constant in your life for almost ten years, he heped you raise your daughter, he has been there with you through thick and thin, he is your best friend.. maybe even more." Emily told her daughter. Lorelai just sat, unable to form a sentence.

"Luke Danes always has been and always will be something amazing to you, Lorelai. Whether that be platonically or not, he is, the love of your life. You and I both it. Even if you refuse to acknowledge or accept it for the next ten years, as you have done for the prior ten years." Emily explained to her daughter, and Lorelai looked at the ground. What could she say to that? Was her mother right? "I think you love him, but you've always been to scared to admit it, so maybe you were in denial, but this has definitely brought it up." Emily said, and looked at her daughter.

"Am I right?" Emily pushed, and Lorelai chocked a sob, trying to control her crying, and she nodded her head slowly, wrapping her hands around herself. But it was no use, the minuet she accepted that her mother was right, and that she did in fact love Luke, maybe that she always has, the whole situation caught up to her, and she sobbed once again.

"Oh, Lorelai." Emily said softly, and wrapped an arm around her daughter, rubbing her arm slowly, like she would when Lorelai was a child and would want comfort, and Emily always knew it was best just to place an arm over her daughter, that a hug was too much. Lorelai looked up and faced her mother, wiping her tears.

"I do love him, Mom. And now... I might never even get to tell him, or have anything with him. I waited too long." Lorelai told her mom sadly.

"You'll have that time, Lorelai." Emily said, and began to stand up.

"It's starting to rain, lets go inside, Rory needs you. Luke means a lot to her too." Emily said, and Lorelai nodded, and stood, and smiled at her mom

"Thank you." Lorelai told her, and Emily nodded, and they headed into the hospital.

* * *

As they walked down the hall, Lorelai felt her heart drop as a doctor gathered around the group, and she sped up when Jess looked at her and nodded her to hurry.

"I'm looking for Luke Dane's fiancée?" The doctor asked, still under the impression that Lorelai was enganged to his patient.

"She's there. She's coming." Jess said, wanting to know the news on his uncle. Lorelai ran up, and as she caught up to the group, Rory grabbed her hand and they looked at the doctor.

"Can I talk to you and Mr Mariano in private please. This is a matter that needs direct family only." The doctor said, and Lorelai felt like she was going to throw up, and she let go off her daughters hand.

"Of course." Lorelai said, and she and Jess followed the doctor.

"Is he okay?" Jess asked as they were in a room.

"The surgery went well, although we did loose him twice on the table, he seems to be in good condition." The doctor nodded. "The reason I needed you in private is because he is currently in a coma, which is not unusal for someone that's just had brain surgery, expect they normally wake around three hours after, Mr. Danes seems to be showing no sign of waking." The doctor told them.

"Meaning?" Jess pushed.

"Well, due to the fact that we lost him twice on the table, we fear that he may have brain damage, but we wont know that for sure until he wakes up, but if the brain damage is that deep that it causes him unable to wake from the coma, his brain will eventually shut down, and he will be pronounced brain dead. I'm sorry." The doctor informed them, and Lorelai shook her head, her sick feeling coming back.

"When will we know if he's brain dead?" Lorelai asked.

"We don't know, it could be in a couple of hours, but also a couple of months. The signs are looking good for a full recovery at the moment, as he still has another hour before we begin to try other tests to see if he his brain damaged." The doctor said, "You can see him if you like."

"You go, I need to get some air, I cant deal with this right now. And I need to call my mom." Jess said, and walked off, and Lorelai followed the doctor into Luke's room.

Jess ran past the group, and everyone watched him go.

"No." Rory said, "Luke cant be dead!" Rory said, and everyone looked at her, and then Rory spotted her mom being led by a doctor, her head was down, she looked... heartbroken, and that's when everyone began to panic.

"I think-" Babette went to say, but Miss Patty was having none of it.

"Don't say it." She told her friend, and everyone stood in silence, praying that the man they watched grow up, or the man that their daughter loved, or the man that was a father to her, was okay.

Lorelai walked into the room, and her heart broke at the sight. Luke was connected to a few wires, and a tube, he had a cast on his arm and hand for wjat Lorelai guessed would be his broken wrist,m and he had something on his side, Lorelai didn't know what, and she didn't care, she just cared that he would be okay.

"I can give you half an hour." He said, and she nodded, she watched him go before turning to face Luke. Lorelai sat on the chair next to the bed, and looked at his face, she couldn't believe that she might never see it again after today, that the next few hours could change her whole life for either better or worse.

"Luke.." Lorelai said, her voice breaking. "It's Lorelai." And she looked down, before placing her hand in his. "I need you to come back to me, okay? I have something to talk to you about, and so you need to wake up." Lorelai told him, "Promise me that you wont leave me? Please. I know that you're probably having a catch up with your parents, and yelling at your uncle for being such a shitty man and stealing all the baseball cards." Lorelai said, and found her self laughing at the memory of him and her trying to close the coffin his uncle was in. "But, I need you to come back to me. Tell your parents all about me first of course." She joked, "But come back. I miss you. and I need to talk to you." Lorelai said, and began to cry, so she stood, kissed his hand, and removed his from hers, her hands already feeling cold, and she wiped her tears, "Come back to me, Luke. If not for me then for Jess, for Rory. We need you, I, need you." Lorelai said, and she walked away as she heard the door open once again.

As she walked she didn't even bother to wipe her tears, she just let them fall, and as she walked past the group, and sat down in a chair next to her father, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Lorelai?" He asked, and she looked up.

"They don't know if he's going to make it. He died twice in surgery, they're worried about brain damage." Lorelai explained. "Where's Rory?" Lorelai asked, noting that her daughter wasn't among the group.

"She followed Jess outside." Sookie told her, and she nodded.

"Oh." She said, her voice small.

"Are you okay, Sugah?" Babette asked.

"Not really." Lorelai said, looking at the ground.

"Oh honey, I'm sure he will be fine. He's a strong man." Miss Patty told her, and Lorelai shook her head.

"There was so many tubes and wires, and he felt so.. cold." Lorelai explained, "I hope he will be okay, but I'm not sure." Lorelai told them, and she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Emily asked, worried for her daughter who was in no condition to really do... anything.

"I'm going to tell Jess to say goodbye to his uncle." Lorelai said, and walked outside, leaving everyone in stunned silence.

Outside, Rory was talking an upset Jess, and when Lorelai walked out, Jess looked at her.

"Lorelai-" Jess said, and she shook her head.

"Go and say goodbye to him, Jess. Just in case." Lorelai said in a weak voice, and he took a breath and nodded, before heading inside.

"Mom?" Rory asked.

"I'm sorry that it took me so long to realise that he was the one. Maybe if I had realised it sooner you would have had a dad to teach you sports or football lingo." Lorelai said, and Rory shook her head.

"Its okay." Rory told her, walking towards her.

"No, its not. Its not okay, because you missed out on that father daughter bond that you should have had with him and I missed out on everything and its just... nothing about this is okay." Lorelai shook her head.

"Is he really gone?" Rory asked.

"I don't know, I hope not." Lorelai said, and Rory wrapped herself in her mothers arms and let her tears fall, and Lorelai held her daughter.

Two days had passed and Luke still hadn't woken, Lorelai and Jess were at Luke's side when they could be, but he was never alone, Liz was there constantly, yapping away to a Luke who she only wished could hear her.

* * *

That's what she was doing one Sunday afternoon, talking about something and nothing, when she heard a groan that caused her too look up from her jewels making, and as she did she was bet by her brother eyes.

"Oh my god! I'll get a doctor!" Liz shouted, and ran from the room, and was back not seconds later with a group of doctors who ran to his side.

"Mr. Danes. Good too see you. I'm going to remove h=this tube now." The doctor said, and Liz ran from the room and dialled a number.

Lorelai was sat in the still renovating inn, in a world of her own when her phone rang, and when she saw the caller ID she stood immediately. Already out of the door.

"Please tell me he isn't dead." Lorelai said, and Sookie looked up as she was outdoors talking with Michele about the horses.

"No! He's awake!" Liz shouted, and Lorelai stopped in her tracks.

"What?" Lorelai said, shock in her voice.

"He just woke up! Come to the hospital now!" Liz said in a happy scream.

"I'm on my way." Lorelai said, and put the phone down and ran to her jeep.

"Lorelai! Is Luke okay?" Sookie asked

"He's awake." Lorelai told her, and Sookie smiled, and so did Lorelai, and the she sped off.

Liz walked back into her brothers room and smiled as he was sat up, talking with the doctor as they ran a test, making him follow the light of a torch.

"Hey big brother! How ya feeling?" Liz asked her.

"Great." Luke said sarcastically.

"Well, everything seems fine. It seems your fiancée's positivity really paid off." The doctor smiled, and Luke made a confused face that the doctor didn't see.

"My fian-" Luke went to ask but Liz raised an eyebrow,

"Lorelai. What a woman." Liz said, and Luke nodded.

"Of course, Lorelai." Luke said, just as confused.

"Well, I'm glad she was right." The doctor said, and made his leave.

"Lorelai is my fiancée? Do I have brain damage? Am I missing a few years?" Luke asked, really confused.

"No no." Liz laughed. "When you had your accident on Friday I was out of town and so the hospital couldn't get hold of me, and so the only way to find out information on you was to say Lorelai was your fiancé." Liz explained.

"They couldn't tell Jess?" Luke asked.

"He's under eighteen, only by three weeks, but, under eighteen." Liz told him, and then the door opened.

"I'm going to call Jess." Liz said, and she looked at Lorelai as she walked out, and the two were left alone.

"Hey." He said, and she smiled.

"Hey." She said.

"So, I hear were engaged." He said, and she laughed for the first time in three days.

"Yes well, what better time to grab a man than when he's unable to decline you?" She joked, and he nodded.

"Touché." He smiled.

"I'm so glad you're okay." She said, and he smiled. "It's been a weird few days." Lorelai told him, "Everyone's just kind of been walking around in a haze. Everyone has avoided the diner at all costs, its scary." Lorelai joked, and she laughed a little.

"Is Jess okay?" Luke asked, and she nodded.

"He got out with a dislocated shoulder and a minor concussion. He's fine. He was worried about you." Lorelai told him, and Luke nodded.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked.

"You just got out of a life threatening coma and your asking if I'm alright?" Lorelai asked him, and he nodded. "I'm fine. I am now anyway." Lorelai told him.

"Good." Luke said, and she sat on the chair next to his bed, and he placed her hand in his.

"When your back to normal, I have to talk to you about something." She told him, she wasn't waiting anymore, not when she now knows how quick and scary it was that he could just,,, be gone at any moment.

"We cant talk now?" He asked.

"You'll need a full bill of health before I tell you what I have to tell you, trust me." Lorelai said, and he looked at her.

"You're not pregnant are you?" He joked.. kind off.

"No, no." She laughed, "But, I want to wait until your 100 percent." Lorelai said, and he nodded.

"Okay." He said, and she looked at him, and smiled.

"Okay."


End file.
